


Through the Looking Glass

by Grinder1833



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2 years of being married to Noah, Luke decides it's time to start a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Up through Oct 24, 2008 (Fic was written & posted on LiveJournal 11/08-12/08)  
> Summary: Luke decides that he's ready to start a family with Noah  
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P&G.

Spoilers: Up through Oct 24, 2008 (Fic was written & posted on LiveJournal 11/08-12/08)  
Summary: Luke decides that he's ready to start a family with Noah  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P&G.

 

 ****

Chapter 1

 ** _Fall 2014 – Luther’s Corners, IL_**

 

Life was pretty damn good for Luke Snyder. He had almost everything he could desire. He was healthy, happy, but most of all he’s been blissfully married to the love of his life, Noah Mayer, for just a tad over two years. Luke often found himself glancing down at the platinum wedding band on his finger and grinning. He was just as excited to see it as he’d been when Noah slipped it on his finger on their wedding day.

Luke remembered Noah’s marriage proposal as if it were yesterday. They had been at the farm for a Snyder family picnic the summer after they graduated from Oakdale U when Noah had suggested that they take a walk to the pond to take a break from all of the chaos. They had been sitting on the swing, chatting about the latest Snyder shenanigans when Noah gave Luke the surprise of his life by asking Luke to marry him. Although same sex marriage had been legalized in Illinois Luke hadn’t seen Noah’s proposal coming. Luke had planned on asking Noah to marry him on New Year’s Eve which would have been the fourth anniversary of their first “official” date.

But Noah had beaten him to the punch with an incredibly beautiful, heartfelt marriage proposal that had brought Luke to tears. He still got a bit misty eyed when he thought about it. Marrying Noah was definitely the highlight of his life but he was also proud of his other accomplishments.

One of them was obtaining his Bachelor’s Degree in Professional Writing and a Minor in Journalism. After graduating from Oakdale U, Luke got a job at _The City Times_ writing obituaries. He had been less than thrilled writing them but he kept telling himself that the important thing was getting his foot in the door and doing a good job, and the rest would work itself out. Luke patiently waited for a better opportunity and was rewarded when the local movie critic went on maternity leave. All of those years watching films with Noah had paid off, allowing Luke to convince the editor that he could handle the job. Luke was given a chance to wow him, which he did and was able to keep the position when the critic decided not to return to work. Noah loved Luke’s position because Luke got all of the DVD screeners for the latest movies. Sometimes when Luke didn’t get an advanced screener Noah would accompany him to Chicago for some of the film premiers.

Being Oakdale’s movie critic was hardly his dream job but he told himself that at least he was getting paid to write. His job gave him plenty of time to work on the novel he was writing which was a semi-autobiographical tale about a gay teen coming out, falling in love, and dealing with everything that went with it. Luke’s book was definitely his labor of love. Tentatively it was called _True Colors_ , which was also Luke and Noah’s song thanks to Cindy Lauper and her magic seven summers ago. They’d even used the song for their first dance at their wedding reception.

Noah had gotten a position at WOAK right out of college. He started out as a Production Assistant on _Oakdale Now_ but was quickly promoted to Director after Kim decided to lessen her workload and just focus on running the station. Kim had been impressed with Noah’s work ethic as well as the part he played in their intern project way back when so she had picked Noah to succeed her, hoping that he could inject some new, fresh ideas into _Oakdale Now_.

Promotion or not Noah hadn’t given up his dream of making movies. Like Luke he used his spare time to fuel his creative passion. He was making his own film. He had taken the Kevin Smith route and was financing, writing, and directing his own movie (Noah would be proud of Luke’s analogy). However, Noah had figured that a documentary would probably be easier to do than a feature his first time out. And if he couldn’t find a distributor for it he might be able to persuade Kim to air in on WOAK. His film, _Heartland_ , was about the farmlands in Illinois. Noah had almost all of the footage gathered and was in the process of editing it.

And speaking of farmlands…

A year and a half ago, Luke and Noah had bought the old Melling farm which backed up to Emma’s property. Although the farmhouse had needed some work, Luke had immediately fallen in love with it, convincing Noah that this could be their dream home. Noah had been a bit tentative taking on so much for their first house but he’d ultimately relented.

One of the main things Luke loved about their property was the fact that Snyder pond was within walking distance of their place. They didn’t have as much land as Emma but all Luke had cared about was having a big red barn for their horses Willow and Capra. Capra had been Noah’s wedding present from Holden and Lily. Noah had named his gray colt after Frank Capra the film director. Luke had been thrilled that Noah had taken to horseback riding. Over the years they’d shared many lazy weekend afternoons riding and making love in the meadows. Between the two properties they had a nice amount of land for riding.

Their white farmhouse with blue shutters was the perfect home as far as Luke was concerned. The first room they remodeled had been the eat-in kitchen. Gone were the old cupboards and appliances, replaced with new stainless steel and rustic, Maple cabinets with granite countertops.

The living room hadn’t needed much help…just a fresh coat of paint and resurfacing the hardwood floors. They had painted the room Dragon Fire which went beautifully with the large, stone fireplace that was the focal point of the room. Luke had enjoyed many “movie nights” snuggled with Noah on the brown leather sofa, watching DVDs on their flat screen TV.

Off the living room was a room that was large enough to have been the master bedroom but Noah had suggested making it a dual office instead. Noah had his work station on one side of the room while Luke had his at the other. They had decorated their office with awards, photos, and a couple of movie posters. Luke had _The Empire Strikes Back_ by his desk while Noah had _The Best Years of Our Lives_ by his. The poster had been a first anniversary gift from Luke. He had searched the Internet for months before finally finding an authentic one for Noah. The gift had quickly become one of Noah’s most treasured possessions.

Luke ventured upstairs to the master bedroom, which was located at the front of the house. This room was painted Cool Dusk which was in blue/gray family. Noah had been in charge of picking the color since he had wanted the room to have a masculine feel. The Queen Size sleigh bed and matching dresser were both dark, cherry wood. The bed was made up perfectly with the gray comforter that had an exotic Asian leaf branch motif, all embellished in shades of charcoal and light gray accented with matching throw pillows. Noah always had to make the bed in the morning. It was one of the habits he had learned growing up with an Army Colonel that he hadn’t broken.

The faint smell of sex still lingered in the room. A smile curled to Luke’s lips when he remembered being on all fours, getting fucked by Noah the night before. His ass was still a bit tender which Luke enjoyed. He liked the subtle reminder that Noah had been inside him last night.

Did they ever have a lot of fun in here…

Luke tore himself away from their bedroom, venturing past the first of the two unused bedrooms which hadn’t been remodeled yet. The first had old peeling floral wallpaper and was filled with boxes…a lot of which contained Noah’s enormous DVD collection. They had decided that this would most likely be the last room they tackled since there really wasn’t a need for a guest room. Noah had told Luke that while he loved his family dearly he didn’t want a constant stream of Snyders taking up residence with them like they often did with Emma. He readily agreed.

Luke wandered into smallest bedroom where the lavender paint that adorned the walls was beginning to chip off. The room was empty and in desperate need of some TLC. Luke had the ideal plan for this small space. He always thought it would make the perfect nursery. The room overlooked the backyard and Grandma Emma’s property. Sometimes Luke would imagine rocking a baby girl or boy to sleep in here. Lately, Luke found himself coming up to visit the empty room, longing to have a baby to fill it.

At first Luke thought maybe it was a phase. But the yearning to become a father hasn’t faded. Luke knew it was time to tell Noah how he felt. He wasn’t worried about how Noah would react. Before they were married they discussed having a family, both agreeing that it was something they both wanted.

Luke glanced down at his watch, discovering that Noah would be home from work soon. He decided that he’d surprise his husband with dinner. Afterwards, he’d have the baby conversation with Noah. Brimming with excitement, Luke bounded downstairs into the living room, seeking out his iPod which was resting in its docking station. He shuffled through his playlists finally settling on one from the early years of his relationship with Noah and turned it on.

As the music filled the farmhouse, Luke danced into the kitchen to prepare dinner. He decided that he’d make spaghetti, which was Noah’s favorite dish that Luke cooked. Thankfully there were some tomatoes from his grandmother’s garden in the pantry that she had canned for them. They were the key ingredient for his special sauce.

While the pasta was boiling, Luke put the garlic bread into the oven and then sought out the ingredients for a salad. He was pretty pleased with himself as he sliced up a cucumber. The sauce was simmering, pasta boiling, bread baking, and the salad would be ready soon.

“Something smells good!”

The sound of Noah’s voice made Luke jump. He’d been so busy singing along to the latest song that filled the house he hadn’t heard Noah wander into the kitchen. “Noah, you startled me,” Luke breathed, willing his heart rate to slow down.

“Sorry,” Noah said, sauntering over to Luke. “I was getting a kick out of the show you were putting on.”

“Show?” Luke could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He hadn’t been aware that he had an audience. God only knows how long Noah had been watching him.

“The singing, the cute way you were wiggling your ass as you were chopping vegetables…quite a sight…very hot actually.” Noah grinned as he joined Luke by the counter, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist. “What has you in such a good mood this evening?”

“I’m just really happy, Noah,” he said, gazing up at his husband. “I love our life together…sometimes it just hits me just how much…like today.”

Noah placed a soft kiss on Luke’s lips. “I’m happy too, Snyder. What can I do to help?”

“How about setting the table?”

“My pleasure.”

Over dinner Noah told Luke about his day, complete with Brad imitations, which never failed to make Luke laugh. Luke always enjoyed hearing about the latest scuttlebutt from WOAK. Noah also bounced a couple of segment ideas off Luke. Since taking on the role of director, Noah had strived to take some of the fluff out of _Oakdale Now_. So far the results as well as ratings have been positive, which seemed to further fuel Noah’s creativity.

Noah leaned back in his chair, rubbing his stomach. “Dinner was amazing. One of these days I’m going to have to find a way to convince you to tell me what you put in your sauce.”

“Never. It’s a secret,” Luke replied, flashing Noah a mischievous smile. He stood up, snatching what was left of the spaghetti from the table.

“Hmmm…I can think of a few methods of torture that might work on you.”

“You won’t withhold sex because you can’t go more than a couple of days without it,” Luke said smugly as he rifled through the cupboard until he found the proper size storage container for the leftover spaghetti. Noah’s insatiable sex drive always seemed to work in his favor.

Noah came up behind him, carrying their dirty plates. “Oh…I can think of a thing or two in the bedroom to withhold from you,” he teased, “like rimming for instance.”

He spun around. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh…would I?”

“Noah!”

Noah chuckled, depositing the dishes into the sink. “You’re such an easy target, Snyder. You’d think after all of these years you wouldn’t be so gullible.”

“And for that the sauce will remain a secret,” Luke decided, placing the container full of spaghetti into the refrigerator.

Noah gave him a playful swat on the ass. “We’ll see about that. I’ll handle the rest of the cleanup if you want to finish putting the leftovers away.”

“Sounds good to me,” he agreed. All Luke needed to do was put the remainder of the garlic bread into a Ziploc bag and his work in the kitchen would be finished.

Once Luke was done in the kitchen, he sauntered into the living room to wait for Noah. He switched to the “Romantic” playlist on his iPod before collapsing on the sofa. His mind raced, trying to find the best way to breach the subject of having a baby. He didn’t know if he should just cut to the chase or try to build up to the big announcement.

“I see you put the seduction music on,” Noah said, strolling into the living room. The way his blue eyes twinkled made Luke’s stomach turn a somersault. Even after being together for seven years one look from Noah could effectively turn Luke to mush.

“Come here and sit down.” Luke patted the spot next to him on the couch. “I want to talk to you.”

Noah took him up on his offer. “Are you sure you have talking in mind?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“For the moment.”

“Hmmm…how come I have a feeling that you want something?”

“Me?” Luke asked, placing his hand on his chest and feigning innocence.

Noah chucked, “You definitely want something.”

He quickly pondered his options and decided that he just might as well be direct, especially since Noah had left him with the perfect opening. Luke took Noah’s hands in his, gazing deeply into his eyes. “Noah, I want to have a baby.”

“Baby?” Noah laughed. “That’s a good one! I hate to break it to you, Luke, but you can’t get pregnant.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “No shit. But just because one of us can’t get pregnant doesn’t mean we can’t have a baby.”

Noah dropped Luke’s hands, pulling back from him slightly. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Of course I’m serious! I think it’s the perfect time to start a family. We have jobs, a house, and plenty of love to give to a baby. The small bedroom that overlooks the backyard will make a wonderful nursery.”

“Sounds like you have it all figured out.”

Luke ignored the slight edge in Noah’s voice and explained, “Well…yeah…we discussed this before we got married. You had said that you also wanted a family. We’ll be great parents. I’m sure the paper will let me work from home. I do a lot anyway viewing the movies. We can use some of the money from my trust for any adoption fees or whatever. We ---”

“Luke, stop it,” Noah commanded.

“What?” He was stunned to see Noah so…upset? Angry? This wasn’t how he was supposed to react.

Noah wanted this. Luke distinctly remembered the conversation they had about children a few years ago.

“Did you ever think of asking me if _I_ was ready to start a family instead of telling me that we are?”

“But we agreed before we got married that we wanted children,” Luke insisted.

“Yes…someday,” Noah sighed, resting his head on the back of the sofa and staring up at the ceiling.

“We’ve been married for two years. Why should we wait any longer?”

“Because maybe _I’m_ not ready.”

“Don’t be ---”

Noah cut him off. “Luke, stop it. Just stop it already! I thought that by now you would have learned that you need to stop making decisions for the both of us.”

“I did,” Luke insisted, “except when you’re being unreasonable, which you are right now.”  
Noah sprung up off the couch. “I’m being unreasonable? You should stop and listen to yourself…or maybe try listening to me.”

“I am!”

Noah shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. “No, you’re not. You had this figured out before I even walked through the door this evening. You want a family now so that’s the way it’s going to be. Luke Snyder _always_ knows what’s best.”

Why didn’t Noah understand? Luke buried his face in his hands and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself before he spoke again. He hadn’t envisioned his news leading to an argument. “It’s not like that.”

They hadn’t had this fight since college. Back then Noah has accused Luke of always making decisions for him, which Luke reluctantly had to admit was the case now and then. Okay…more so in the beginning of their relationship. But over the years Luke had learned to break that habit…or at least cut down on it. Except there were in still instances where Luke couldn’t help it, especially when he felt that he knew Noah better than he did at times.

“I really don’t want to hear it anymore,” Noah said, turning away from him.

Luke stood up. Noah couldn’t walk away from him while he was angry. They needed to get things sorted out. “Noah, please…”

“I’m going to work on the movie.” He stopped, glancing over his shoulder at Luke. “Don’t even think of following me.”

Noah wouldn’t dare shut him out of their office. It was his space just as much as it was Noah’s. “What if I want to work on _True Colors_?” he challenged.

“Then take your laptop and go someplace else. I need to be alone for awhile.”

Noah’s tone was dead serious. Luke didn’t dare trying to press his luck. He sighed. He knew when he was beat.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah needs to decide if he's ready to start a family with Luke.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P&G.

 ****

Chapter 2

 

Noah stared at the computer screen. No matter how hard he tried to work on editing his film, his thoughts kept drifting back to Luke. One of the things he loved about Luke was his passion. But sometimes that very thing made Noah crazy. Tonight was definitely one of those times.

Luke had blindsided him with his announcement about wanting to have a baby. He wanted a family _now_. Luke didn’t ask him…he just told him. And Noah really hated being told what to do. He’d gone too many years under the Colonel’s roof having to follow orders and live his life to his father’s standards. All of those years Noah had felt so helpless. He had vowed once he left Branson that he’d never allow himself to feel that way again.

Well…it hadn’t quite worked out that way. In the beginning Noah’s father had managed to control him even while Noah was living in Oakdale. But thanks to some not so subtle pushes by Luke he was forced to face his father and take his life into his own hands.

Because of his past, Noah needed to feel like he had some control. However, right now he definitely felt like his life was out of his hands. Thanks to his husband. Noah rubbed his tired eyes and sighed. Deep down he knew that Luke hadn’t meant to upset him. They had indeed discussed having a family after they were married. Noah knew they had plenty of love to offer. He really wanted to raise a child with Luke. He hadn’t lied or misled Luke about it. But he’d envisioned it happening a bit further down the road.

Didn’t Luke understand that something so life-altering needed to be discussed?

Apparently not.

Noah closed his eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like to be a father. The thought of caring for a baby or even a small child both scared the shit out of him and excited him. He supposed that was how any first-time parent felt when they found out they were having a baby.

But was he ready to have a baby with Luke?

Noah was too drained to seriously consider it at the moment. He shut off his computer and headed upstairs, stopping in the bathroom to brush his teeth and strip out of his clothes. One of the things he wished their farmhouse had was a bathroom off of their bedroom. But farmers hadn’t concerned themselves with such luxuries way back when the house had been built. Maybe they could add one on someday. Luke had been so thrilled with the place that Noah would have agreed to buy it even if it only had an outhouse.

Noah chuckled softly as he stripped down to his gray boxer briefs. Thankfully it hadn’t come to that, although the farmhouse had been a bit more of a challenge than he had envisioned for their first house. But Noah loved making Luke happy. And Luke always made Noah feel special. Their relationship was an equal partnership. Even when Luke tried to decide what was best for him. Luke did it because he loved Noah so much. And Noah loved his pain in the ass husband.

He turned off the bathroom light and padded into the bedroom which was pitch black. He wasn’t sure if Luke was asleep so he tried to be extra quiet just in case. Carefully he crept around in the darkness, depositing his dirty clothes somewhere near the dresser and deciding to forgo searching for pajama pants and just sleep in his underwear so he wouldn’t wake up Luke if he was sleeping.

“Noah,” Luke called out as Noah approached the bed.

“Hey,” he said, slipping underneath the covers.

“I wasn’t sure if you were coming to bed,” Luke quietly admitted. “Does this mean you’re not mad at me?”

Luke’s question was valid. Long ago they had decided never to go to bed angry…well, at least sleep in the same bed while they were pissed at each other. And so far they’d stuck to that pact.

“I’m not mad,” Noah assured him. He wasn’t angry with Luke…just frustrated that Luke had dredged up all of these emotions that Noah wasn’t sure he was ready to deal with quite yet.

Could he be the loving, supportive father he never had?

Noah wanted to think he could, but maybe his father had felt the same way before Noah was born. Maybe the Colonel’s intentions had been just as honorable…maybe it wasn’t in the Mayer genetics to love a child unconditionally…

“Did you change your mind?” Luke asked hopefully.

“Luke, I don’t want to talk about it right now.” He hated to dash Luke’s hopes, but he needed to try to clear his head and get some sleep.

“Soon?”

He could give him that. “Yes, soon.”

Luke snuggled up against Noah, resting his head on Noah’s chest and draping an arm across Noah’s waist. They seldom slept far apart, whether one was spooned up against the other or it was a variation of how they were laying at the moment. One of the things Noah had always enjoyed the most about their relationship was the physical connection between them, whether it was making love, an intense kiss, a hug, or even a subtle touch on the arm or shoulder.

Growing up, besides beatings from his father, Noah had little physical contact with him. Kisses never happened and hugs were extremely rare. His father’s idea of affection was a swift pat on the back. Noah hadn’t realized how much he craved warmth until the night they’d gone swimming in Snyder Pond. When he’d practically fell on top of Luke while they were wrestling over that towel he felt an explosion of electricity. And he’d never forget the look in Luke’s eyes because he’d felt it as well…pure desire.

Touching Luke had been drastically different than being with Maddie. With Maddie his actions were dictated by how he thought he was supposed to act. It had nothing to do with desire. That was when Noah knew he was going to have an incredibly difficult time keeping up the charade. He wanted Luke… _needed_ Luke. Thankfully, Noah had given in to his longing for Luke Snyder.

Noah closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of Luke’s hair. Mmmmm…he just loved the way Luke smelled... soapy fresh with a slight hint of spice. Already he felt more at peace. “You know you can be a pain in the ass, Snyder,” he said, dropping a kiss on the top of Luke’s head.

“But you still love me,” Luke murmured.

“Always, Luke….always.”

 

 ****

********

Luke’s side of the bed was empty when Noah woke up. He glanced at the alarm clock, discovering that it was almost 7am…a little early for Luke to be up on a Saturday. Noah hauled himself out of bed and wandered into the hallway.

“Luke!” he called.

Nothing.

Noah moved closer to the staircase, listening carefully. The farmhouse was eerily silent. Maybe Luke wasn’t inside the house.

He returned to the bedroom, quickly throwing on a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt, and his sneakers. Noah searched the lower level of the house just in case Luke was hiding in the office, which he wasn’t. But there was one more place he would look before he started to worry.

Sometimes when Luke couldn’t sleep or when he had writer’s block, Luke would take refuge in the barn. Luke was always quite at home with the horses. And, sure enough, there was Luke dressed in boots, jeans, and a red and black flannel shirt which he’d left untucked. His hair looked like it was still damp from his shower. Noah stopped for a moment to just drink in the sight.   
How lucky was he to have the most beautiful husband in the universe? Noah already knew the answer to that question. Sometimes he just needed to be subtly reminded.

Luke was standing in front of Willow’s stall, murmuring something Noah couldn’t quite make out while he was petting her nose. Noah wasn’t the least bit surprised to find him out here. This was Luke’s sanctuary. Or as Noah like to refer to it…his “fortress of solitude”.

“You’re up early,” Noah said, tentatively taking a few steps into the barn.

“So are you,” Luke replied, not bothering to look his way.

“I woke up and you were gone.”

“Sorry about that.” Luke glanced at him. “I’m sorry about a lot of things, actually.”

“So am I,” Noah quietly admitted. In retrospect he wished he hadn’t immediately gone on the defensive last night. But, unfortunately, Noah tended to do that when he felt like he was being ambushed.

“Willow has talked some sense into me.”

“Has she?”

“She’s a wise old girl.”

Noah stopped at Capra’s stall so he could say good morning to his horse. He didn’t want his boy to feel left out. Although, knowing Luke, he’d probably already slipped him a carrot or two.

“Were you thinking about going out riding?” Noah asked.

“The thought did cross my mind.”

“I’d love to go with you,” Noah ventured, a little unsure if Luke would want company. Long ago Luke had told him that sometimes he did some of his best thinking while he was on horseback. Once Noah learned to ride he discovered that it worked for him as well. A nice ride on Capra might do his soul some good.

Luke’s face brightened. “Yeah…that would be great! Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

“No. When I realized that you were gone I came looking for you.”

Luke took Noah’s hand. “Why don’t I make us a couple of omelets while you grab a quick shower?” he suggested. “That way we can take a nice, long ride. It’s supposed to be a beautiful day.”

Noah loved the sound of Luke’s plan…a good breakfast, riding with his husband. Some of his favorite weekends were spent like this. He grinned. “Sometimes you have the best ideas.”

“And other times I don’t,” Luke muttered.

Noah tugged Luke’s hand. Now wasn’t the time to get into the baby discussion. “Come on, Snyder, I believe you promised me an omelet.”

 

************

Noah was thankful that Luke had taught him how to ride. Once he’d finally gotten the hang of it, he’d been hooked. A lot of times when they went riding together they did it in a comfortable silence. They were both pretty quiet as they headed toward Emma’s meadow but there still seemed to be an underlying tension in the air. Noah sensed that Luke wanted to bring up the baby topic but was fighting to keep quiet.

But Noah knew he couldn’t avoid the subject forever. And ever since Luke brought it up last night it’s all he’s been able to think about. Yes, he wanted to be a father. He didn’t doubt it for a second. And Noah had even found himself imagining what it would be like for him and Luke to take their son or daughter out for a ride. He realized that he wanted it to happen sooner rather than later.

Wow…maybe he was ready. Or at least as ready as he was ever going to be. And it wasn’t like once they decided to do this they’d have a child the next day. Adoptions could take years.

“Did you want to head to our tree so we could stretch our legs?” Luke called over to him, pulling Noah out of his reverie.

Often they’d done more than “stretch their legs” when they went to the old Oak tree which was in the back corner of their property. The secluded area was one of their favorite hideaways besides Snyder Pond (which wasn’t always so private).

“Love to,” Noah replied.

Once they got their horses tied to the wooden fence that lined the edge of their property, they strolled over to their tree which looked beautiful displaying its fall colors. Luke stretched out on the grass underneath it. Noah joined him, lying next to Luke. The late September sun shined down on them.

Luke turned toward him, propping himself up on his elbow. “Noah, I’m really sorry about the way I sprung my baby idea on you. I shouldn’t have just assumed that it was something you wanted. I understand if you’re not ready to start a family. I should have ---” He wasn’t able to finish his explanation because Noah had silenced him with a kiss.

Sometimes Luke could be a little long-winded. He probably would still be saying how sorry he was if Noah wasn’t so busy kissing him. While Noah appreciated Luke’s heartfelt apology, he was also ready to put it behind them so they could focus on the future.

“I’m ready,” Noah whispered when they parted.

Luke blinked several times. “Ready? Ready to head back to the house?”

He shook his head. “Ready to have a baby with you, Snyder.”

Luke’s brown eyes began to mist. “Oh, Noah!” Luke’s voice was thick with emotion as he broke into a blinding grin.

One look at Luke’s smile was all Noah needed to know that he’d made the correct decision. It was filled with such pure joy. The large grin on Luke’s face helped dispel some of the nervousness Noah still felt. Yes, they could do this. Together they were an unbeatable team. Luke would make a great father. And Noah said a quick silent prayer that he would too.

Luke trailed his fingers along Noah’s cheek. “I love you so much, bubby….so, so, much,” he murmured, pressing his lips to Noah’s.

Noah gently rolled on top of Luke, intensifying the kiss. His tongue slipped deeply into Luke’s mouth, tasting the remnants of his morning coffee. Luke responded by snaking his fingers through Noah’s hair, which never failed to turn him on. Noah grinded his crotch against Luke’s, feeling his husband’s growing arousal.

“It feels like you’re getting ready to make a baby now,” Luke breathed, gazing up into his eyes.

“Mmmm…we could do a lot of trying. I can’t guarantee it will work, though,” Noah responded mischievously. “But I’m sure you’ve already given some thought as to how you want to go about having a baby.”

“I’ve thought about it,” Luke sheepishly admitted as his fingers danced lightly over the nape of Noah’s neck. “But it’s something we should discuss together.”

Noah was really surprised by Luke’s response. Once Luke came up with an idea he liked to run with it and ask questions later. Hearing that Luke wanted to discuss their options together, instead of just telling him how he thought they should proceed made him very happy. Maybe there was hope for Luke after all.

“Tell me your ideas.”

“If it’s okay with you, I would like to try to go the surrogate route. For starters, I think we’d be able to have a baby quicker because we wouldn’t necessarily have to go through an adoption agency and be put on some sort of waiting list,” Luke explained. “And if we did find a surrogate one of us could be the biological father.” He looked up at Noah hopefully.

Luke’s rationale made a lot of sense. Noah really didn’t want a bunch of people digging into their backgrounds. Questions would be raised…questions that were really nobody's business as far as Noah was concerned. “We can use a surrogate just as long as I’m not the biological father,” he decided.

“I don’t understand,” Luke said, crinkling his brow.

Noah rolled off of him and stared up at the sky. “I just think it’s best.”

Luke scrambled to sit up. “Best? Noah, that doesn’t make any sense. Why wouldn’t you want to be the biological father?”

Why couldn’t Luke just be happy that he wasn’t putting up a fight about who got to be the baby’s biological father? Noah’s stomach twisted in knots. The reasons Noah had were valid and they were his. Trying to change his mind would be a waste of time. But Noah should have known that Luke would press the issue. If there was an issue to be pressed, Luke was always pushing it to the limit.

Luke reached for Noah’s hand. “Noah, talk to me. Why?”

“I don’t want to risk,” Noah said, avoiding Luke’s gaze. “I don’t want …” the words caught in his throat. Actually voicing his reason aloud was more difficult than he thought it would be. “I just don’t, okay?”

“No, it’s not okay,” Luke said quietly. He took Noah’s chin in his hand, gently turning Noah’s face toward his. “Please tell me why you feel this way.”

Damn it…why did Luke always have to push him? Push…push…push…

 _Noah, sooner or later you gonna have to deal with your feelings._

 _This isn’t what I want… No, Noah…I mean this…us. You better go._

 _Look, Noah, I know you’re trying to help but you don’t need to be my personal attendant so you can just go…_

 _You know what? You want to move in with Maddie, you think your father’s changed, you think you’re straight. You need someone to tell you how to feel._

 _Look, Noah, I know that going back to normal…whatever normal is…is going to be hard but I really don’t think that being separated and trying to do this on our own… I don’t think that’s the answer._

Luke always seemed to think he had all of the answers. And they were the right ones, of course.

“Noah, please,” Luke persisted.

“I don’t want to pass on the Mayer genes,” Noah quietly admitted. “I think it’s best that they stop with me.”

“Why would you say something like that?”

“Luke, my father was a bigoted psycho and my mother ended up being a prostitute.” His life sounded like a bad country song. Noah cringed, admitting who his parents were still hurt after all of these years. He’d rather forget his far from perfect life with the Colonel.

“So?”

“So? So…I don’t want to risk passing along some defection to our child. I don’t want to possibly create a monster. There was nothing good about my father…at least as far as I was concerned. He might have been a good leader in the Army but that’s about it,” Noah tried to explain to his husband. “And look at how much my father hated that I was gay. What if I pass along that same hate to our child? I just couldn’t bear it if our child resented us for being gay.” Luke should understand where he was coming from. After all, he’d been a victim of his father’s insane bigotry.

Luke held Noah’s face in his hands. “ _You’re_ not a monster. Why do you think if you fathered a child you would pass along hate, bigotry or bad judgment?”

“I don’t want to take that chance,” Noah insisted. “There’s so much hate in my family.”

Luke’s eyes welled up with tears. “Noah, it breaks my heart to hear you say that somehow you think you’re defective because of who your parents are,” his voice faltered as he caressed Noah’s cheek. “You are no less than perfect in my eyes. You are sweet, loving, talented, so full of integrity…not to mention gorgeous as hell. Our child would be lucky to be like you.”

“But it’s not just about me. My father…”

“Yes, you’re father was evil but you had two parents,” Luke said, tears streaming down his cheeks as he spoke. “You’re mother...”

“My mother was a prostitute,” Noah interrupted him. “What kind of mother is a whore?”

“You don’t know what kind of woman your mother was before your father kicked her out. Remember all of those letters your Aunt Ruth had given you from her? And what about the little wooden Noah that we have sitting on the mantle of our fireplace? Your mother kept it she had a reminder of you. She never stopped loving or thinking about you, Noah. Charlene Mayer had her baby taken from her. She probably coped with it the only way she knew how. Unfortunately we’ll never know for sure.”

Noah swallowed, blinking back some tears. He’d never really considered why his mother had become a prostitute…just that she was so there must have been something wrong with her. Often he’d wondered if maybe the Colonel kicked her out because she became a prostitute. He’d never considered the opposite. “I never…I…just always assumed she was somehow damaged. I swear sometimes I’m just as judgmental as my father.” Noah grimaced, hating to think he could be remotely like the Colonel.

“I thought we were finally past all of this. I thought your father was done hurting you,” Luke cried. “Noah, I just wish you could see yourself through my eyes. You’d see the most incredible man sitting across from me.”

Noah hated seeing Luke so upset, especially when he was the cause. He brushed away the tears from Luke’s cheeks. Luke was never afraid to show his emotions, especially the tears…happy or sad. He didn’t think it made him any less of a man to cry. Luke was always sure of his masculinity. Noah had taken longer to get to this point. Years and years of Winston Mayer’s rules of manhood had been hard to undo. But he did. Noah had finally realized that he’d always been a man, despite his father’s rantings. And he had Luke to thank for it. Luke, who was always there to remind him of the good things. Like now.

Noah felt his own tears finally give way and spill from his eyes. “You’re extremely biased,” he sniffed.

“Maybe…but I’m sure I could find enough friends and family to back me up on this one.”

“I wouldn’t put it past you do to such a thing.”

Luke grinned slyly. “Never mess with a Snyder.” He wiped Noah’s tears with his thumb.

“Now…has anything I said made any sense?”

Noah had to agree that he was probably overreacting. He tended to do that now and then. Deep down he knew genetics probably factored little into his father’s behavior. The mere thought of Winston Mayer still generated a wide array of emotions…anger, hurt, even sorrow. And Noah shouldn’t let those emotions factor into a decision as important as possibly fathering a child one day. Luke was right. Noah was nothing like his father. And if he fathered a child it wouldn’t be like Winston Mayer either. Together they would never let it happen. “Yes,” Noah finally replied.

“So you’ll reconsider then?” Luke gently pressed.

“Yes, but I want you to be the bio dad first,” Noah decided.

Luke regarded him for a moment, intently studying his eyes. Noah held the gaze, silently conveying to Luke that he’d meant what he said.

“Only if you promise that you’ll be the bio dad for the second one,” Luke countered.

“Promise,” Noah murmured, leaning forward and sealing the deal with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah begin their search for a surrogate mother.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P&G.

 

 

The surrogate mother search definitely wasn’t going to the way Luke had planed. They had put in applications with a few different agencies that matched potential parents with surrogates. Luke and Noah had very specific criteria. First and foremost for Luke was finding someone with dark hair and blue eyes. He had hoped to find a female version of Noah but it wasn’t going so well. Luke hadn’t bargained on their first candidate being a little too flakey. She also gave off this weird, creepy vibe that Luke couldn’t quite shake…like she would change her mind and decide to keep the baby. Noah had also picked up on it, deciding that she was a definite “no”. And then the next three candidates turning them down because they were gay had been hard for Luke to swallow. Thankfully Noah had been able to talk Luke down off the ledge after each rejection.

After that, Luke had found a service that was gay friendly. But so far they hadn’t heard anything from it. Luke knew that they weren’t the only gay couple out there that wanted to have a baby so they were probably up against some stiff competition. Determined to cover every base, Luke preformed another Google search just to be sure they hadn’t missed a Web site that could help them out with their search.

“How’s it going?” Noah asked, coming up behind him. He rested his hands on Luke’s shoulders, slowly beginning to massage the tension out of them.

“Not good,” Luke sighed, allowing his head to fall back and rest against Noah’s stomach. Life would be so much easier if Noah had a twin sister willing to have a baby for them.

“Don’t worry. We’ll find the right woman. It’s only been a couple of months.”

Luke rolled his eyes, unconvinced. A couple of months could easily lead to a couple of years. How could Noah be so nonchalant about this? Maybe he didn’t really…

Noah spun the chair around so that Luke was facing him. “You don’t think that I want this as much as you do,” he said, placing his hands on Luke’s thighs. “Do you?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“But you’re thinking it.”

Hiding his thoughts from Noah was almost impossible at this point. He didn’t know why he still bothered trying. “Do you?” Luke asked, needing to know that he wasn’t alone in this battle.

“You have got to relax,” Noah said gently. “I do want to find the right woman to have our baby. But we can’t rush it. This is a huge decision.”

Noah was right. Luke didn’t want just anyone to have their baby. She needed to be special. She needed to believe that they were doing the right thing…that a baby could grow up just as healthy and happy with two daddies as it could with a mommy and daddy. They also needed to be confident that she could give up the baby too and not change her mind at the last minute.

“I know, but it feels like it’s never going to happen,” Luke sighed.

“It’s only been a couple of weeks since our last interview.”

“You mean our last rejection,” Luke corrected him. He’d never forget the hatred in the last applicant’s voice when she heard Noah’s voice over the phone and realized that there wasn’t a Mrs. Snyder.

“Hey…stop it,” Noah said, rubbing Luke’s thighs. “I will not let you get down about this. You need to get your mind off of the great surrogate search for awhile. Let’s go to dinner at the Lakeview.”

“I don’t know…” Although Noah had a good point, Luke still felt compelled to man the e-mail.

“My treat,” Noah added, blinking his sapphire eyes at him.

God…it was almost criminal how Noah could be so utterly adorable. A smile crept to Luke’s lips. “How can I say no to that offer?”

Noah grinned slyly. “You can’t?”

“No, I can’t. But I want to check my e-mail real quick before we go.”

Noah rose to his feet. “Okay, but, Snyder, you’ve become obsessed with your e-mail.”

Luke spun his chair around so he was facing his computer screen. “It will just take a second.” He was already clicking on his Yahoo! e-mail account. Quickly he scanned the subjects, eyes traveling past Google alerts, Spam, an e-mail from Faith…then he saw it…YOUR SURROGATE MOTHER INQUIRY. His heart nearly stopped. “Oh, Noah.”

“What is it?” Noah asked, peering over his shoulder.

He pointed to the unopened e-mail. “We might have another candidate.”

“What are you waiting for? Open it.”

“What if it’s another dead end?” Luke didn’t know if he could handle another disappointment.

Noah placed his hand on top of Luke’s, which was resting on the mouse, and forced him to click on the e-mail to open it. Luke took a deep breath and read the message aloud, “Dear Mr. Snyder, I think we found a match that will be suitable for your needs. Please find Olivia’s bio attached. If you’d like to set up a phone interview with her please contact me. Sincerely, Phillip Patterson.” Phillip was the man who ran the latest surrogate mother site that they had put in an inquiry. This site also catered to gay couples which made Luke hopeful that this could be the right match.

“So far, so good,” Noah said, patting Luke’s shoulder.

Luke refused to get his hopes up. “We’ll see.” He clicked on the attachment which revealed the potential candidate’s information. “Let’s see here…her name is Olivia. She’s 30…single…lives in Chicago…”

“It looks like there’s another attachment.”

Luke clicked on the .jpg file which was a photo of Olivia. She was very attractive…long dark hair, deep blue eyes, and a nice smile. “She’s pretty,” Luke said, fighting to keep the excitement out of his voice. She looked promising.

“Yes, she is. We should definitely do a phone interview.”

“Okay,” Luke said, taking a deep breath and composing a reply to Phillip saying that they’d like to proceed with the next step. “Please let this work out,” he breathed after hitting SEND.  
Noah placed a kiss on Luke’s cheek. “I have a good feeling about this one, Snyder.”

“Hope so,” Luke murmured, eyes glued to the computer screen.

“Come on,” he said, giving the chair a shake. “I still owe you a nice dinner out.”

 

 ****

********

Dinner at the Lakeview had been just the break Luke needed. Noah had done a good job of keeping Luke’s mind off the upcoming phone interview. Instead they had chatted about Noah’s documentary. Noah was focused on having the film finished by the summer so he could submit it for the 2016 Sundance Film Festival.

When they returned home, Luke marched directly to their office to see if there was an e-mail from Phillip about setting up their phone interview with Olivia. A grin crept to Luke’s lips when he saw that there was indeed a message. The interview was tentatively scheduled for 7pm tomorrow if they were available.

“Noah!”

“Yeah?” he called from the other room.

“Will you be able to talk to Olivia at 7pm tomorrow?”

“Sure!”

Luke typed his response and then joined Noah in the kitchen where he was making hot chocolate.

“Okay…I told Phillip we’re a go for tomorrow,” he said, slipping his arms around Noah’s waist.

“That calls for a celebration then.” Noah turned around and handed Luke a steaming cup of cocoa topped with whipped cream.

“Hot chocolate…you really know how to get all wild,” Luke teased.

“Hey…I put whipped cream on top.”

“I can think of some places to put whipped cream,” Luke playfully countered.

Noah smiled mischievously. “I didn’t use it all. There’s still some left.”

Although Luke loved the idea of escaping to their bedroom with a can of Reddi Wip, his paying job called. “It’ll have to keep…at least for now. I have a movie I need to watch tonight. My review on it is due tomorrow by 5pm.”

The word “movie” made Noah’s ears perk up. “Which movie is it?”

“It’s a remake of _A Summer Place_ ,” Luke replied, wrinkling his nose. He’d been dreading   
this one ever since he received the screener in the mail.

A few years ago he’d watched _A Summer Place_ during one of their movie nights. Noah had explained that the movie was pretty scandalous at the time due the sexuality in the film (which is pretty tame by today’s standards). Luke had enjoyed the overwrought melodrama of it…old lovers are reunited but each is married to someone else. Ken Jorgenson (Richard Egan) to a wicked social climber and Sylvia Hunter (Dorothy McGuire) to a rich man, who was now broke and a drunk. Their children Molly (Sandra Dee) and Johnny (Troy Donahue) meet and fall in love when the Jorgensons spend their summer at the Hunter’s Inn on Pine Island. Luke had found himself pulling for the old lovers to find a way to escape Johnny’s drunken father and Molly’s tyrannical mother as well as for the young love of Molly and Johnny. Luke had realized he was just a sucker for love. Noah always teased him about his love for the over-the-top romances. And Luke was always quick to remind him that it was all Noah’s fault because he was the one who introduced him to all of those old films.

“Jennifer Aniston and Jason Bateman are playing Johnny’s parents and Ben Affleck and Cameron Diaz are playing Molly’s parents. It looks like a couple of unknowns are playing Johnny and Molly,” Luke explained.

“Sounds like a train wreck,” Noah winced. “Why does Hollywood keep insisting on remaking the classics? Aren’t there any good ideas left?”

“I guess it’s up to you come up with a brilliant idea.”

“You’re the writer. I’m just the director.”

“Right now, you’re both,” Luke said, taking a sip of his hot cocoa. He was still reaping the benefits of Noah’s college job at Java. Not only did Noah make amazing coffee, his hot chocolate was quite delicious too.

Noah shrugged. “Just until I’m discovered… _if_ I’m discovered.”

“You will be,” Luke assured him. Deep in his heart he honesty believed that Noah had the talent to make amazing films. And it wasn’t just because he was insanely in love with him. Throughout college Noah won awards in various film festivals. Noah’s films definitely came from the heart and it showed in the final product. He also had a tremendous eye for detail…meticulous about setting up each shot and then capturing it from a variety of different angles. When Noah was behind a camera he exuded such an air of confidence that he sometimes lacked in other aspects of his life. Although, Luke could see that Noah had come quite a way since that afternoon he arrived late and flustered at WOAK.

“First, I need to get my documentary finished and then we’ll see,” Noah diplomatically replied. His tone might have been neutral but the determination that burned in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Luke.

“Were you going to work on it while I watched the movie?”

“I was hoping to watch the movie with you if you didn’t mind.”

Luke grabbed the notebook that he used to scribble down notes when he watched a movie. “You’re a glutton for punishment,” he chuckled as he strolled out of the office. “I know how much you despise remakes.”

“We haven’t been able to see much of each other in the last couple of days,” Noah said, trailing after him. “I don’t care if it’s the most god awful movie ever.”

“You’re really taking the ‘for worse’ section of our wedding vows seriously,” Luke teased, snatching the DVD off the end table and placing it into the player. He settled onto the sofa,   
putting his notebook and pen on the arm of it.

Noah grabbed the remote from the coffee table and pressed PLAY. Then he stretched out on the couch, resting his head in Luke’s lap.

“Comfortable?” Luke asked, a smile curling to his lips. He loved it when Noah laid like this. It was better than having a Cocker Spaniel.

“Very.”

“Try to keep your smart ass remarks about the movie to yourself. I have to at least try to give this movie a shot.” Luke snaked his fingers through Noah’s hair and began to play with the strands. Already the film was more tolerable.

Now and then Noah would snort or grunt, subtly showing his displeasure with the movie. Usually it was when Luke had stopped playing with Noah’s hair and jotted down some notes. Luke had to give the Noah credit for pretty much keeping quiet.

The movie was long, tedious and just plain awful. Scenes that were shocking in 1959 were almost laughable forty-five years later. If they wanted to surprise the audience with the remake they should have changed Molly’s name to Manny, turning the couple into two guys. Now that would be something.

The two unknowns cast in the Troy Donahue and Sandra Dee parts lacked their charm. And Aniston and Affleck had absolutely no chemistry together, which made it hard to want them to leave their respective spouses so they could be together. Although Jason Bateman had pulled off the drunken husband to a tee, it wasn’t nearly enough to save this monstrosity of a movie.

Luke tried his hardest to focus on some of the positives in the movie…the cinematography and musical score were both well done but that was about it. Luke was about to give the movie two stars when he heard Noah start to snore. He scratched out his rating, changing it to one and a half stars. Any movie that put Noah to sleep definitely sucked.

At least it was over. Tomorrow he’d write up the review and the film would be a distant memory. Most likely it would quickly disappear from the box office too. Another bad movie quickly banished to DVD in just a few months.

Not wanting to disturb his sleeping husband, Luke just sat quietly twining his fingers through Noah’s hair. He relished moments like this where they were just together, even if Noah was asleep. They’d come so far over the years…Noah struggling to come out, Luke’s paralysis, Ameera, family issues…even betrayal. There were times when Luke feared he’d never hold Noah again. But they always fought for each other…loved each other.

Luke’s thoughts then drifted to their surrogate search. He tried to remain positive, hoping that this Olivia woman would be the one. Silent prayers were said. He wanted to have faith that their search would soon be over.

“Is it over?” a groggy Noah asked.

“Hun?” Luke asked, still a bit lost in his thoughts.

“The movie,” Noah yawned. “Is it over?”

“Yeah…it’s been over for a little while.”

“You should have woken me,” Noah said, turning so he was looking up at Luke.

“I love you too much.” Luke trailed his finger along Noah’s lips. “And I rather like having your head in my lap,” he mischievously added.

Noah grasped Luke’s hand, placing a wet, sloppy kiss on it. “You are my favorite pillow.”

“Still…your time tonight could have been better spent working on your documentary.”

“It’s not going anywhere.”

Luke studied Noah’s eyes, searching for an iota of regret. He knew that sometimes Noah got frustrated because he couldn’t devote as much time as he’d like to his documentary because of his full-time job at WOAK. Instead of going to Los Angeles or New York, Noah had agreed to stay in Oakdale with Luke because he knew how important Luke’s family was to him. And Luke was very grateful, making sure that Noah had state of the art equipment so he could work on a movie in his spare time. But sometimes he wondered if Noah ever regretted not heading to California or New York to try to break into the film industry.

“You look like you’re trying to read my mind,” Noah chuckled nervously.

“Maybe I am,” Luke murmured.

“What do you want to know? You can ask me anything.”

Luke swallowed. “Okay…I want an honest answer.”

“Luke, we’re always brutally honest with each other…even if it’s something you don’t want to hear,” Noah reminded him.

Yes, they were. Luke could remember a few times when Noah’s honesty had been something he hadn’t wanted to hear. But it hadn’t stopped Noah from telling Luke like it was or doing the right thing.

“Do you regret not going to California or New York?” Luke blurted out.

Noah crinkled his brow. “Why would you ask that?”

“I know how important making films is to you but you haven’t been able to spend much time on it because you stayed in Oakdale,” Luke said, his fingers finding their way back into Noah’s hair.

“I understand what you sacrificed for me so that I could stay close to my family and - ”

“Whoa…wait a second here.” Noah sat up so that he was eye level with Luke. “I didn’t sacrifice a thing.”

“Noah, Oakdale is hardly the hotbed of the film industry.”

“Nowadays you don’t need to be in LA to direct films. There are plenty of directors that live outside of California…Kevin Smith, M. Night Shyamalan, Ron Howard…just to name a few,” Noah explained.

“You don't want to spend the rest of your life working on _Oakdale Now_. And it hasn’t left you much free time to work on your documentary.”

“No, it hasn’t,” Noah admitted, running his fingers through his hair. “But I’ve learned so much from it. And I am the director of a TV show…granted, it’s a local show but still…it’s _something_ and I’m proud of the work I’ve done on it.”

“Noah, I didn’t mean that _Oakdale Now_ is a shitty job,” Luke quickly explained, wanting to smack himself for making it sound that way. Sometimes the words were out of Luke’s mouth before he realized what he was actually saying.

“I know you don’t and I know what you’re saying,” he assured him. “You don’t have to worry. I’m happy with my work.”

“Okay.” Luke nodded. “I just wanted to be sure before we started a family. I didn’t want you to have any regrets.”

“Luke, you weren’t the only one who didn’t want to leave your family. When I was a little boy I dreamed of having a real family…with a mom and dad, brothers, sisters, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins…the whole kit and caboodle. But I didn’t have that so I had to get my fill of family craziness from _Cheaper By the Dozen_ …the original, not the remake… _Yours, Mine and Ours_ …the one with Henry Fonda…even _Leave it to Beaver_ and _The Brady Bunch_ reruns.

“But when I met you, your family welcomed me and quickly made me feel like I was a part of it. I didn’t want to leave our family either. And I wanted to start our own family here. I want our son or daughter to have the kind of childhood I only saw in the movies or on TV.” Noah took Luke’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Living my dream with you, Luke Snyder, is hardly a sacrifice.”

Luke blinked back the tears. Noah may claim not to have a way with words but more often than not he did a damn fine job with them. “I love you so much, bubby,” he sniffed.

Noah placed a tender kiss on Luke’s lips. “I love you too. And you’re going to make a great daddy.”

“What if she isn’t the one? What if we can’t find anyone?”

“We will…we will,” Noah assured him.

 

************

Seven o’clock never took so long to arrive. Luke sat at his desk, nervously tapping it with his pen while Noah had his chair pulled up next to him, scanning the list of questions they had for Olivia. This interview had to go well. It just _had_ too.

He felt a reassuring arm drape across his shoulders. “Relax, Luke, you look like you’re ready to jump out of your skin.”

Luke leaned into Noah. “I feel like it,” he murmured.

When the phone finally rang, Luke almost fell out of his chair. “Shit,” he breathed, reaching for it.

“Take a deep breath.”

Luke did so but he wasn’t sure that it had done any good. He answered the phone. “Hello.”

“May I speak to Luke Snyder or Noah Mayer?”

“This is Luke Snyder.”

“Hi, I’m Olivia.”

“Hi, Olivia. Do you mind if I put you on speaker so Noah and I can both talk to you?” Luke asked, reaching for Noah’s hand. Noah slipped his fingers through Luke’s. They were in this together.

“No, not at all.”

“Hi, Olivia, I’m Noah…Luke’s husband,” he said after Luke pressed the speaker button on the telephone.

A wave of warmth flooded through Luke. This always happened when Noah proudly referred to himself as Luke’s husband.

“It’s nice to meet both of you,” she said. “I suppose you have a few questions for me.”

Luke took a deep breath, hoping to quell his nervousness. “I hope you don’t mind but I’m going to cut right to the chase.” He glanced over at Noah, looking for support. Noah squeezed his hand and Luke continued, “Are you really okay with possibly having a baby for a gay couple?”

“Yes, I am. My older brother was gay. I was going to be a surrogate for him and his partner once they were ready to start a family. But he was killed in a car accident before we could ever go through with it,” Olivia explained.

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” Noah said.

“Me too,” Luke added. He couldn’t fathom possibly losing one of his siblings in the prime of their life…or Noah for that matter.

“Thanks. Losing my brother, James, was very difficult. We were very close. I know he’d want me to help out another gay couple if I could.”

“Do you really believe that you’ll be able to give up that baby once it’s born?” Noah asked. “I know you said you were going to do this for your brother, but in that case you’d still be able to see the baby…with us that wouldn’t be the case.”

“Yes, I would,” she assured them. “Personally I don’t want to have children of my own. I’m a career girl.”

“What do you do?” Luke asked.

“I’m a freelance photographer so my job constantly has me on the go…no time for raising a family.”

Olivia sounded sincere. She could be just the perfect surrogate that they’d been searching for. Luke glanced at Noah, hoping that he was getting the same vibe from her. Noah seemed to pick up on Luke’s unspoken thoughts

“Do you have any questions for us?” Noah asked.

“How long have you been together?”

“We’ve been married for just over two years but we’ve been together for seven,” Luke replied. He left out the odd break or prolonged fights that occurred because they were never apart for long when they happened. And they had taken their marriage vows quite seriously. There wouldn’t be any “breaks” or whatnot when things got tough between them. Over the years they learned how to stick together and work through their issues.

“We’re very family oriented,” Noah quickly added. “Luke’s grandmother is our neighbor. His parents also live close by as well as brothers, sisters, aunts and uncles…cousins.”

“Sounds nice. Do both of you work?”

“Yes,” Luke said, “but I work for the local newspaper so I’ll be able to work from home a lot once the baby is born.”

“And I work at the local television station. But if there’s a time we both have to been at work, there are more than enough family members to help out. We have a large support system here,” Noah assured her. “Would you like to come to our home and meet us?”

“I think it would help us all get a better feel for each other,” Luke said. “And if we all agree that this is the right thing for us we have documents drawn up that you could take home to go over and have your lawyer check out as well.”

“I agree,” Olivia said. “You both sound like nice men but I think meeting is a good idea. I’d like to see where the baby would be raised. It will help me make sure that I’m making the right decision.”

“Are you available this weekend?” Luke asked. He probably should have cleared it with Noah first but he was so anxious to meet Olivia.

“How about Sunday?”

“Sunday is great,” Noah said much to Luke’s delight.

They exchanged e-mail address and phone numbers. Luke promised to send her their address so she could do a Mapquest to the farm. Noah had suggested that once she got into the city limits she should call them and they could direct her to their place.

After they hung up the phone, Noah gathered Luke in his arms. “I have a really good feeling about this,” he murmured into Luke’s hair.

“Me too.”

They’d just taken a step closer to becoming parents. And three days from now they might be even closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah have their meeting with Olivia.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P&G.

 

Noah made one last sweep through the farmhouse, making sure that everything was just so for Olivia’s visit. He stopped in front of the sofa, taking the time to fluff one of the cinnamon colored throw pillows. The farmhouse had never looked homier. Or smelled so good. Luke had pilfered Emma’s chocolate chip cookie recipe and baked a batch. When his husband wasn’t looking, Noah stole one. Very delicious.

“Okay…potential nursery has been dusted and swept,” Luke announced as he trotted down the staircase.

“We should have at least painted it,” Noah sighed. “The room looks awful.”

“Remember…we’re not going to put the cart before the horse,” Luke said, his eyes scanning the living room, doing his own final check. “And so far we’ve been doing a good job.”

Noah sunk into the armchair. “I can’t believe we’ve managed to keep this from the family.”

Luke sat on Noah’s lap, wrapping his arms around Noah’s neck. “You know we’d be bombarded daily with questions if we told them what our plans are. It’s just best to wait until we find a surrogate and she’s pregnant before we say anything.”

“I know,” Noah sighed. “I just hate keeping things from your family.”

But Luke did have a valid point. The Snyders had a habit of butting into their business now and then…always with the best intentions though. Noah was thrilled to have a family that cared about his life so he didn’t mind as much as Luke often did. Maybe it was still a novelty for Noah. If it was, he hoped it was one that would never wear off.

Luke placed a quick kiss on his lips. “But when we do tell them…they’ll be thrilled. My mother might think she’s too young to be a grandmother, but she’ll be very happy. And Faith and Natalie will get to be aunts. You just know that they’re gonna eat that up.”

“And Ethan will get to be a very young uncle,” Noah added, grinning. “He’ll really get a kick out of it.”

Luke’s smile faded from his lips. “Oh, Noah, I hope she’s the one,” he said, growing serious.

“If she’s not, then we’ll keep looking,” Noah assured Luke, hugging him tightly. He was prepared to search the ends of the Earth for the right woman to have their baby. “There’s someone out there for us. I really do believe it.”

“I hope so,” Luke murmured, resting his head on Noah’s shoulder.

“I’m sure Olivia will be quiet dazzled by you. You’re so charming.”

“And she’d be crazy not to love you.”

“We just can’t force this,” Noah decided. The worst mistake they could make would be to try to make it work just because they didn’t want to start from square one again. “Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Luke sighed.

Neither moved. Noah always enjoyed holding Luke on his lap like this. It brought out his protective instincts. He liked to think that when he had his husband in his arms like this nothing could ever hurt Luke.

Luke’s cell phone startled both of them, ringing loudly. Luke would have probably fallen off Noah’s lap if his arms weren’t wrapped around him so tightly.

“Hello….this is Luke….Hi, Olivia…great…you need to keep following the road you’re on until…” Luke untangled himself and got up so he could concentrate of giving Olivia directions to the farm.

Noah watched as Luke paced the living room, directing Olivia to Luther’s Corners. His stomach was already twisting in knots, knowing she was getting closer to the farm. Closing his eyes, Noah took a moment to say a silent prayer that the visit would go well and they could move on to the next step. Ever since he decided that he was ready to become a father he wanted it more each day.

Luke hung up his cell phone and turned to Noah. “She’s pulling into the driveway,” he said excitedly. “Come on, let’s go greet her.”

They threw on their jackets and Noah took Luke’s hand, together they headed outside just as a black Pontiac pulled into the driveway. Out stepped a woman, looking very much like the picture that was e-mailed to them. Her long dark hair was pulled into a ponytail and her blue eyes anxiously met his. Noah found himself relaxing a bit.

“Hi,” she said, slamming the car door shut and tentatively approaching them.

“Hi, Olivia,” Luke said, extending his free hand toward her. “I’m, Luke.”

She took his hand, shaking it. “Hi, Luke.” Then she regarded the man next to him. “And you must be Noah.”

Noah let go of Luke’s hand so he could properly shake Olivia’s. “Yes, it’s nice to meet you, Olivia.”

“Wow,” she marveled, her eyes scanning her surroundings. “I think I stepped into a Norman Rockwell painting. It’s nice to see that places like this still exist. You didn’t tell me that you two lived on a farm.”

“We just have a couple of horses and a lot of land,” Luke explained. “We don’t have any cows or crops. I tend to kill houseplants.”

“Still… it’s amazing. I love the big red barn.”

“No farm would be complete without one,” Noah chuckled.

“And you said that your grandmother is your neighbor?”

“Yes, her farm backs up to ours,” Luke replied. “She has a large pond on her property.”

“It’s probably the best pond in Illinois,” Noah quickly added. “The water is crystal clear…perfect for swimming. And when it freezes over we have a family hockey tournament on it at Christmas and New Years.”

“And Thanksgiving if the weather is right, but unless we get a killer cold spell it looks like the tournament will have to wait until Christmas this year,” Luke explained. Thanksgiving was the following week and so far the temperature hadn’t dipped below forty degrees. “I’ve made quite a Right Winger out of Noah here.”

Noah grinned. Luke certainly had. The first time Luke had tried to show Noah how to play hockey it was quite comical. He felt like one of the Mighty Ducks, like in the movies about the young group of misfit hockey player led by Emilio Estevez …not a player on the NHL team which was no longer “mighty”. Noah’s ass had been quite bruised that afternoon, but Luke, bless his heart, had the most creative way of making it all better.

“A child would be very lucky to grow up in a place like this,” Olivia said.

“Would you like to see the barn?” Luke asked.

“I’d love to,” she replied, grinning.

As Luke and Noah gave her a tour of the barn and introduced her to Willow and Capra, they talked about how long they’ve owned the farm. Olivia, in turn, told them about her life as a freelance photographer in Chicago. Noah marveled how easy the conversation seemed to flow with Olivia. He was finding it hard to keep his excitement in check. Anything could still happen. And if they did choose her there was always a chance she wouldn’t agree to the terms in the contract they had drawn up.

“Let’s get in out of the cold and we’ll show you the rest,” Luke said, escorting her toward the door.

When they entered the house, Noah tried to see it through a stranger’s eyes. The farmhouse had a cozy, yet stylish lived in look. He supposed, besides some toys on the Oriental rug, the only thing they were missing was a yellow Lab lying in front of the fireplace. He hoped that Olivia could pick up on the warmth of their home.

“This is very nice,” she said, stopping in the doorway and taking in the living room.

“Let me take your coat,” Noah offered. She relinquished her coat and he took it along with his and Luke’s and hung them up on the coat rack.

“Would you like the grand tour?” Luke asked.

“Sure.”

“This house needed a lot of work when we bought it a year and a half ago,” Noah explained as they headed into the kitchen. “We haven’t been able to remodel every room so it’s still a work in progress.”

“I’d say it’s progressing very nicely,” Olivia chuckled. “Now this is a kitchen that my mother would kill for.”

“Thanks,” Luke said. “Noah and I are hardly gourmet chefs but we no longer burn toast.”

“You’re a step ahead of me then,” she replied. “I practically live on take out. But don’t worry…if we decide to go through with this I promise to eat healthy and take care of myself.”

“We’re not worried,” Noah assured her. “We’d trust you to do the right thing.”

“And we’d promise not to call you all of the time to make sure that you were eating and sleeping properly,” Luke added.

Olivia smiled warmly. “Well…I’d welcome a call now and then…just no nagging.”

Luke took Noah’s hand, squeezing it. Noah could tell that he was trying to keep his enthusiasm under control. So far, so good. Hopefully the rest of the visit would go as well.

“Would you like to go upstairs and see where the nursery is?” Noah asked.

“I’d love to!”

“We haven’t started decorating yet,” Luke quickly explained as they ascended the staircase.

“We just want to wait until we’re sure that we have a baby to decorate for,” Noah added.

“I understand,” Olivia laughed. “There’s really no need to explain. Your home is very lovely. An unfinished nursery won’t count against you two.”

Luke led Olivia into the small, empty room. Noah had to admit that the space had a special feeling even with its chipped lavender paint, bare windows and floor. Before he realized it, his directorial skills kicked in. “It’s not much yet, but imagine a crib right here,” Noah said, moving to the far wall. “And over by the window that overlooks the backyard…a rocking chair.” He pointed over toward the door. “And there…along that wall…a changing table…” Noah hesitated, noticing Luke’s amused expression. This was the first time he was hearing about Noah’s vision too. “But it’s just an idea…nothing’s concrete.”

“I don’t know if I’d change a thing,” Olivia mused, strolling over to the window which overlooked the backyard. “This view is beautiful. I’d definitely put a rocker over here.”

Luke grinned, slipping his arm around Noah’s waist. “We’re glad you like it.”

“My brother, James, would have liked you two,” Olivia wistfully said, turning to face them. “He was also very family oriented. He had gone to med school to become a pediatrician. James was about to start his residency but the accident happened before he could begin.” She blinked back some tears.

“You don’t - ” Luke began but Olivia held up her hand to silence him.

“It’s okay,” she assured them. “I like to remember my brother…it actually helps. Anyway…James and Joel were one of the most affectionate couples I knew. All they ever wanted was to get married and have a family. But they put it off because they wanted to wait until James was finished with his residency. They thought they had all of the time in the world. But it wasn’t meant to be.” Olivia paused, her eyes shining with tears. “I know we’ve only just met but you two seem a lot like them. And it makes me happy.”

The more Olivia spoke, the more Noah liked her. She seemed genuine… as a person and with her intentions to want to help a gay couple have a family. He was definitely sold on her. Hopefully Luke and Olivia felt the same way. “Is there anything else you’d like to know about us?” Noah asked.

“I think it would be silly to give you the third degree about how you met or how you plan on raising your child,” she said. “In this situation I need to go with my gut, because it’s usually right.” Olivia took a deep breath and smiled warmly. “I’d like to be your surrogate… that is if you’d like me to.”

Luke and Noah’s eyes locked. The word ‘Yes’ seemed to scream between them. But this was a big decision, something that needed to be discussed. “Would you like a chocolate chip cookie while Noah and I take a few minutes to talk?” Luke asked.

“Sure, I’d love one. I noticed them on my tour of the kitchen. They look delicious,” she said, heading for the door. “And I don’t mean to put you on the spot…if you’d like a few days to discuss this -”

“No,” Noah quickly said. “I don’t think that will be necessary.”

“Okay.”

Noah set Olivia up with some cookies and milk, before grabbing his jacket and meeting Luke outside in the barn. Luke was feeding Willow a carrot when Noah joined him. He turned to Noah, slipping his arms around his waist, resting his head against Noah’s chest. “She’s the one, Noah, I can just feel it,” he murmured.

Noah kissed the top of Luke’s head. “Me too. I like her…she seems like a good person.”

Luke glanced up at him, his eyes brimming with tears. “Is our search really over?”

“I think it is.”

“We’re going to be daddies, Noah.”

Although Noah wanted to jump up and down to celebrate, Noah was determined to remain calm and rational. There was still a ways to go. This was just the first step. “We’re getting closer,” he said, toying with Luke’s blonde locks.

“Yes, we are,” Luke agreed, happily gazing up at Noah, brown eyes twinkling. “We should probably go tell her that it’s a go.”

Noah placed a big, wet kiss on Luke’s lips. “Brilliant idea, Snyder.”

Hand in hand they headed back into the house, stopping in their office to get the legal documents that they had one of Lucinda’s shark lawyers draw up. The papers outlined everything from a detailed account of the monetary compensation the surrogate would get as well as what expenses Luke and Noah would pay. The document also stated that Luke would be listed as the father on the birth certificate and the surrogate would sign consent forms which would terminate her parental rights allowing Noah to adopt the child. The lawyer had made sure that all of their bases had been covered.

Luke held the papers behind his back when they joined Olivia in the kitchen. Noah was sure that their elated expressions were all Olivia needed to see. Hiding their joy was impossible at this point.

“I think you have some good news for me,” Olivia said, placing her half eaten cookie on the plate in front of her.

“We’d love for you to be our surrogate mother,” Luke said.

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“We have a contract drawn up that you can take home with you and have your lawyer look over,” Noah explained. “If there’s anything in there that you have a question about or an issue with please let us know.”

“I’ll do that.”

“And if everything is satisfactory just sign it and Fed Ex it back to us,” Luke explained, placing the documents on the kitchen table. “Once it’s all official I guess I’ll be heading to the hospital to make my…uh…donation to the cause.”

“I assume that you’d want to do that here in Oakdale,” Olivia said.

“Yes, Oakdale Memorial is a great hospital,” Luke said, snatching a cookie. “My grandmother has been on the board of directors for years.”

“And we’d hope that you’d give birth here too,” Noah added, praying that it wouldn’t be a deal breaker.

“I’m sure we can work something out,” Olivia said. “I think it’s time for me to get out of your hair so you can enjoy the rest of your day.”

“You don’t have to rush out on our account,” Luke assured her. “Noah and I didn’t have anything planned for this afternoon.”

“That’s really sweet, but I have some pictures I needed to get out,” she said, clutching the documents and rising from her chair. “I promise to have this back to you in a couple of days. I really enjoyed meeting with both of you. I’m looking forward to helping you guys out.”

They walked Olivia out to her car, parting with assurances that they’d be in touch in a couple of days. Once Olivia’s car was out of sight, Luke turned to Noah rising up on his tip-toes and placing a soft kiss on Noah’s lips.

“I think this calls for a celebration,” he said mischievously.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Ohhh…I’m sure we could think of _something_ ,” Luke said innocently.

Noah pressed his forehead against Luke’s. “Hmmm…shouldn’t we be saving your boys for the ultimate mission?” he teased.

“I have superhero strength sperm. They’ll be able to get the job done when the time comes,” Luke assured him.

When Luke was horny it was next to impossible trying to talk him out of sex…not that Noah would ever want to do a crazy thing like that. “How about a good old fashioned roll in the hay?” he suggested, knowing Luke would love the idea. Long ago Noah had discovered that there was something about having sex in a barn that got Luke extra turned on.

Luke’s eyes lit up. “I’d love to fuck you in the barn,” he breathed, his tongue darting alone the shell of Noah’s ear.

Noah groaned, “If you keep that up, you can fuck me right here.” Having Luke kiss and whisper things in his ear always made Noah incredibly hard.

“Tempting but I think I want you up in the hayloft…naked.” Luke took his hand, tugging him toward the barn.

And Luke got exactly what he wanted.

 

************

 

As promised a few days later they received a Fed Ex from Olivia containing the signed documents. They were a go. Now it was time for Luke to do his part. Although Luke hadn’t come right out and said it, Noah could tell that he was a little apprehensive about going to the hospital to donate his sperm. Noah could kind of see why…it just seemed so clinical and impersonal.

Luke’s appointment was late in the afternoon. Noah had assured him countless times that he’d be there for it…even if it was just to lend moral support. Kim had already been made aware that he had to leave the station right after the production meeting for _Oakdale Now_.

The taping of the show went without too many hic-ups. It probably wasn’t one of their better episodes but it was in the can which was all that mattered at this point. Noah’s heart just hadn’t been into it today. All he could think about was Luke’s appointment. The realization that he could be a father a year from now was beginning to sink in. A flood of emotions washed through him…excitement, fear and everything in between.

During the production meeting Noah was finding it difficult to concentrate. Thankfully it was a short meeting due to the upcoming Thanksgiving break. Given the circumstances this was going to be an extra special Thanksgiving although he and Luke couldn’t share why. At least not yet. Hopefully they would be able to tell the family soon.

One thing at a time. First, Luke needed to do his part.

Noah beat Luke to the hospital, which didn’t surprise him since he’d been sure to leave plenty of time to get there. This was one appointment he didn’t want to be late for…not that he was going to be doing anything. Noah felt a bit helpless because of this, but the matter was out of hand so to speak.

The waiting area on the fifth floor, which was the location for maternity and fertility, was a bit deserted when Noah entered it. Quickly he found a magazine and started to flip through it. He resisted the urge to break the rules and turn on his cell phone to see if Luke had tried calling him. Luke wasn’t late. The appointment was still ten minutes away.

Noah just needed to relax. That’s the mantra he kept repeating to himself over and over. This appointment wasn’t complicated. All Luke needed to do when he got there was basically beat off into a specimen cup and they’d be on their way.

“Luke Snyder here to see Dr. Costa.”

“The doctor will be with you momentarily,” the nurse said. “You can wait for her in the waiting area.”

Noah immediately set down the magazine, standing up to greet his husband. “Hey, there,” he said, breaking into a grin when he saw Luke strolling toward him. He snatched Luke’s hand, pulling him closer so he could plant a kiss on his cheek. “How are you doing?” he asked in a low voice.

“Good…just anxious to get this over with.”

“Me too.”

Luke chuckled, “You don’t have to do all of the work…it’s all on me.”

“Well…if I _could_ do anything I would,” Noah replied with a gleam in his eye.

“Mr. Snyder?”

Luke turned to find Dr. Kathleen Costa, standing in the entrance of the waiting area holding a clipboard. “That’s me,” he replied.

“If you’ll come with me we can get started,” she said.

“Okay, thanks.”

Noah gave his hand a quick squeeze. “I’ll be waiting for you.” Then Noah reluctantly went back to sit down and try to concentrate on the old _Newsweek_ magazine he’d been thumbing through.

Noah wasn’t aware of how long he’d been waiting for Luke to return when Alison approached him. “Hi, Noah,” she said softly.

He looked up from the magazine. “Hi, Alison. I forgot that you worked on this floor.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that I do.”

“Is everything alright?” he asked, suddenly nervous. Although…what could be wrong? It wasn’t like Luke was there for any tests.

She leaned closer so that the few people who were in the waiting area couldn’t overhear. “Luke needs your assistance,” she whispered.

“Really? For what?”

Alison bit her lip to stifle a laugh, which would be highly unprofessional. “For the task at hand.”

“Oh!” His realization turned his cheeks crimson. “I didn’t think that was allowed.”

“It’s not exactly standard procedure so I’ll need you two to keep it down to a small roar,” she said in a hushed tone. “Come on.”

Noah followed Alison out of the waiting area, hoping that no one realized where they were going. He wondered how Luke had convinced Alison to agree to this. What if they were caught? Surprisingly he didn’t know if the thought frightened or aroused him. Maybe one of his kinks was sex in public places. Throughout their relationship they have done it in a few interesting places…the store room at Java, the offices of the Luke Snyder Foundation, and Noah’s personal favorite…the office they used while they were interning at WOAK.

Alison knocked when they reached exam room 2 - Fertility, entering when she heard Luke’s muffled reply. “Hopefully, this will speed up the process,” she said.

“Thanks, Alison, I really owe you,” Luke said.

“And don’t worry…I’ll keep _everything_ a secret,” she added with a twinkle in her eye. “Good luck!” she said, before slipping out of the room.

“How did you ever get her agree to this?” Noah asked, shaking his head as he strolled toward Luke who was standing next to a small sofa. Quickly glancing around, Noah realized that this wasn’t a typical exam room. On the end table next to the couch were copies of _Playboy_ and there was a TV with a DVD player on the other side of the room which most likely loaded with heterosexual porn. This was a gay man’s nightmare…no wonder Luke needed his help…although he did have quite an active imagination.

“The old Snyder charm.” He grinned, waggling his eyebrows. “And I took to heart what you said...about being able to do something.” Luke took Noah's hand, placing it on his jean-clad cock. “You _can_ do something….you can help me make our baby.”

Noah really liked the way that sounded. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he and Luke would be able to make a baby together. But being here with Luke was pretty damn close to the real thing.

Noah began to slowly stroke Luke’s penis through the denim material. “I need you to get hard for me,” he breathed.

“Yes, Noah,” Luke groaned, closing his eyes and tipping his head back a bit. “You make me so hard. That’s why` I need you.”

Noah popped the button on Luke’s jeans. “That’s it,” he murmured, lowering the zipper. He slipped his hand down the front of Luke’s navy blue boxer briefs. “Mmmm…feel how hard you are.”

“I need you, Noah,” he whimpered, his fingers digging into Noah’s back.

Noah pulled his hand out of Luke’s underwear. “We should probably get a little more comfortable. We only have one shot at this so to speak.”

“’Kay.” Luke headed to the sofa. He pushed his jeans and boxers past his hips and then grabbed the specimen cup before sitting down.

Noah settled himself between Luke’s legs. “Remember to let me know when you’re close to coming.”

“I will. You need to give me a good one.”

Noah glanced up at him, grinning slyly. “Don’t I always?”

Luke brushed his fingers through Noah’s hair, leaving them there. Noah licked Luke’s cock with his tongue…long, slow strokes “That’s it,” he gasped, guiding Noah’s head toward the tip.

As much as Noah wanted to give Luke the longest, hottest blow job of his life he knew that he really should speed things up. After all, they were at Oakdale Memorial and Luke’s load wouldn’t be going down Noah’s throat this afternoon. Usually Noah would suck and lick Luke’s balls, and finger or tongue his ass. Luke just loved having his ass played with. But all of that would have to wait until the next time…when they had more time.

Noah knew he still could easily get Luke off…even without the extra bells and whistles his blow jobs usually entailed. He sucked on the head of Luke’s cock, teasing the slit with his tongue knowing that this little maneuver never failed to kick Luke into overdrive. Luke lifted his hips off the couch, forcing his dick further into Noah’s mouth. Noah loved it when Luke started fucking his face. He had no problem taking Luke nice and deep.

Keeping one ear open to make sure that Luke didn’t come without warning, Noah rhythmically sucked Luke’s cock. Luke’s breathing was becoming a bit more labored, his fingers were tightly entwined in Noah’s hair.

“Noah,” Luke gasped. “I’m close…”

Quickly lifting his head, Noah replaced his mouth with his hand, stroking Luke’s dick. “That’s it, Snyder. Hand me the cup.”

Luke passed it to him. “Here.”

Noah made sure the cup was in place. “Come on, Luke…come on…”

Luke shuddered and moaned, succumbing to his orgasm. And Noah was right there, making sure that not a drop was wasted.

“Good job,” Noah said, rising to his feet. He leaned over and kissed a panting Luke. “We’re halfway there. Now it’s going to be up to Olivia.”

Luke composed himself while Noah sought out the lid to the specimen cup. Luke wrapped his arms around Noah’s waist. “That’s a pretty impressive load,” he murmured into Noah’s ear.

“You never do things halfway,” Noah chuckled.

“I couldn’t imagine doing this without you, bubby,” Luke said, resting his head on Noah’s shoulder. “I’m happy that our baby is going to come into this world surrounded by so much love.”

“Me too.” Noah agreed with a nice, long kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah anxiously wait to find out if Olivia has gotten pregnant yet.

_February 2015_

 

Two failed attempts…damn it. Luke didn’t know if he could handle a third. They’d been warned that Olivia might not get pregnant on the first try. She didn’t…not on the second either. Noah assured Luke that there was nothing to worry about…they just needed to be patient. But Luke could sense that even Noah was a bit on edge as they waited to see if the latest procedure had worked.

The smell of fresh coffee brewing was noticeably absent when Luke woke up. One of the things he liked about their schedules was that Noah was usually awake before him and he always brewed a special blend of coffee for Luke. If Luke slept in because he was working from home, Noah would put the coffee in a carafe to keep it warm for him.

Luke hauled himself out of bed, his black sweats hanging low on his hips, red Chicago Bulls t-shirt rumpled. He padded downstairs to find Noah snatching his keys off of the key rack.

“Where’s the coffee?” Luke asked, frowning.

“Good morning to you too,” Noah replied, slipping on his coat.

“Morning…didn’t you make coffee?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Noah, you always make coffee,” Luke persisted, planting his hands firmly on his hips. “How am I supposed to function without it? I’ve got a big day ahead of me. I’m on deadline for two movie reviews.”

“You know…I haven’t worked at Java in years,” Noah reminded his husband. “I’m not your personal barista.”

“I never said you were! All I wanted to know was why there isn’t any fucking coffee made.”

“The world doesn’t revolve around you or your coffee needs,” Noah snapped. “I would have made some but I woke up late so I figured that getting to work on time is more important than your caffeine fix.”

“How could you oversleep? You never oversleep!” Luke was exasperated. Today was not the day to be deprived of his coffee. He was dealing with enough stress as it was.

“Shit happens. Deal with it,” he marched toward the door. “I’m outta here.”

“Noah! Noah!” Luke called after him to no avail.

Damn…no baby news, no coffee, and now he’d pissed off Noah…the day couldn’t get any worse.   
Right?

Luke resigned himself to the fact that he needed to swing by Java to pick up coffee and a muffin on his way to the office. Frustrated, Luke stomped upstairs to shower and get ready for work. He needed to get a move on since now he had to make an unplanned stop on his way.

When Luke stepped outside he immediately noticed that they’d gotten a couple of inches of snow overnight. He groaned inwardly, knowing that the roads might not be plowed and he might just have to forgo his trip to Java in order to scrape off his car. The thought of having to drink the concoction that they called coffee at _The City Times_ made him shudder. The day just kept getting better and better.

Then Luke stopped short when he saw that his car wasn’t buried in snow like he’d expected. It had been cleared of the fresh snow. There was only way why it could have happened.

Noah.

Luke’s heart melted. Despite his bitchiness this morning, Noah still took the time to scrape off Luke’s car for him like he did every morning even though he was running late. Luke felt like the world’s biggest asshole for the way he treated Noah. He silently made a vow to make it up to his husband…the best husband in the world. Something that Luke definitely _wasn’t_ at the moment.

Instead of reaming Noah out for not making coffee, Luke should have been more concerned as to why Noah overslept. Noah had an inner alarm clock that was more reliable than Big Ben, which was why he doesn’t bother to set one. This whole baby thing was probably stressing Noah more than he was letting on. Noah tended to put Luke’s needs before his own, wanting to be strong for him. Right now they needed to just lean on each other, not fight.

Luckily the roads weren’t too terrible so he was able to stop at Java. Luke was relieved that it hadn’t been crowded. He was able to get in and out quickly, so he was only ten minutes late for work. As Luke weaved through the maze of cubicles he noticed that the door to the editor’s office was closed. One crisis adverted.

While Luke booted up his computer, he glanced at his favorite photos of him and Noah…their wedding picture (Luke would never get tired of looking at Noah in a tuxedo), one of them cuddling on their favorite bench in Old Town the day Noah had returned from Rome (Alison had stumbled upon them and took the picture because she had thought they looked sweet), and finally one of him, Noah, and his siblings at Snyder Pond. Luke remembered the argument that had commenced between Faith and Natalie as to who got to be next to Noah, since Luke had refused to give up his place so that both of his sisters could be next to Noah.

Before Luke started on his first movie review, he pulled out his cell phone, shooting off a quick but much needed text:

 

 _Bub… so sorry. i luv u. L._

 

Once upon a time, Luke would have not only texted Noah, but he would have called and e-mailed, making sure that he had covered every single base. And if he hadn’t heard back from Noah in an hour, he’d repeat the process until he finally did. Luke shook his head, remembering the stalker-like behavior that he’d sometimes revert to during the first year of their relationship. Thankfully he eventually learned that just because he and Noah had a fight, it didn’t mean that Noah no longer loved him. His insecurities about his relationship with Noah seemed like something out of another life.

Luke knew he needed to stop letting his mind wander. Instead he needed to focus on the task at hand. He was trying to tackle his review of the latest Pixar film. The article shouldn’t be that difficult to write but the words weren’t flowing. The cursor in his blank Word document kept taunting him.

His cell phone erupted into the tune of _True Colors_.

Noah.

Smiling, Luke picked up his phone. He had a text message from his husband.

 

 _Snyder…Forgiven. Luv ya 2. Bub_

 

Noah’s text helped Luke’s mood, but he was still on edge. And he would be until he got the phone call he’d been waiting for the past couple of days. Olivia had undergone a third insemination. Third time lucky? God, Luke hoped that was the case.

And he hoped that they’d hear from her soon because he couldn’t handle waiting much longer. It was reeking havoc on not only his relationship with Noah but his work. He only had two paragraphs written on his first review by lunchtime, which he wouldn’t be able to take because now he was way behind. There was still a second review to write. Both needed to be turned in by 5pm in order to meet the deadline for Friday’s paper.

Luke wolfed down some Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups to try to quiet his rumbling stomach. Not the most ideal lunch but it was going to have to suffice for the moment. He muddled through the rest of the first review, which certainly wouldn’t be winning him any awards. At this rate he just hoped it wouldn’t get him fired.

Just as he was hitting the SAVE button, his cell phone rang. His heart leapt to his throat when he saw Olivia’s name on the display.

“Hi, Olivia,” he said, fighting to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

“Hi, Daddy to be!”

 _Daddy to be?_

“Are you…?”

“Yes, I’m finally pregnant, Luke,” she gushed.

“Oh… my… god,” Luke said, the words thick in his throat. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

“I’m due late November…early December,” Olivia explained. “It’s very early but so far so good. I’ll let you know when I go for my first ultrasound just in case you and Noah would like to be there for it.”

“Yes…please,” he sniffed. “I can’t even begin to tell you how happy I am.”

“Your voice says it all, Luke. I’ll let you go so you can tell Noah the good news. I’ll be in touch.”

Luke wiped his eyes.

Noah.

He couldn’t wait to tell him. But he wasn’t going to do it over the phone. No…he already had the perfect plan. Reenergized Luke whipped out his second movie review in record speed, allowing him time to go back and punch up the first one.

Once he submitted his articles, Luke shut off his computer and grabbed his coat. Now it was time to put in motion his plan for his special evening with Noah.

 

 ****

********

Luke poured the contents of the Chinese takeout cartons into various bowls; each held Noah’s favorites. He carried them over to the coffee table where they would be eating their special meal. Luke thought it would be fun and romantic to have their celebration in front of the fireplace. And to top it off, he found a couple of red taper candles which he placed in the center of the coffee table. Luke turned out the lights, allowing the fireplace and candles to illuminate the room. Noah wasn’t the only one who could create a romantic scene.

Quite proud of himself, he strolled into the kitchen to get some plates and silverware. He wanted everything in place for Noah’s arrival, which should be soon he discovered when the glanced at the clock on the stove. He hadn’t quite figured out how he was going to tell Noah the good news. Noah would most likely suspect something was up since they didn’t make it a habit to dine by candlelight on the living room floor. But Luke didn’t have too long to ponder his big announcement because the front door was soon opening.

“Luke, are you here?” Noah called.

“Right here,” Luke said, grinning as he ventured out of the kitchen.

He hung up his coat. “I wasn’t sure…I didn’t see any lights on so I thought you might be out in the barn.”

“I thought we could eat by candlelight. I picked up Chinese.”

“Luke, your text was the perfect apology. You didn’t have to get me a special dinner.”

Luke took Noah’s hand, leading him into the living room. “I never said this was an apology. But I am very sorry for my childish behavior this morning. It was completely uncalled for.”

“It’s okay. We’ve had a lot of stress lately,” Noah sighed. “I thought we would have heard from Olivia by now.”

Luke placed his hands on Noah’s shoulders. “We have.”

“Is she…?”

Luke nodded his head, his eyes filling with tears. “She is. We’re going to have a baby, Noah.”

“Oh…wow…” he gasped, staring at Luke.

Luke rose onto his tiptoes. “We are going to be daddies,” he said, blinking back the tears. “We’re going to have our own little Mayer-Snyder.” He placed a soft kiss on Noah’s lips. When they parted, Luke noticed the silent tears streaming down Noah’s cheeks. “I hope these are happy ones,” he said, wiping away Noah’s tears with his thumb.

Noah nodded. “Yes,” he sniffed, wrapping his arms tightly around Luke. “I’m so, so, happy, Luke. When is she due?”

“End of November, early December,” Luke said, tugging him toward the feast that he had laid out on the coffee table. “Come on… let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

“I think I’m too excited to eat,” he admitted, sitting down Indian-style at the coffee table. “There are so many plans to make… we need to tell the family, we have to figure out how to decorate the nursery…not to mention picking names.”

Luke chuckled. “Whoa… all of that doesn’t need to be done at this moment.” He reached over and grabbed the bowl of brown rice. “But I do think that telling the family should be at the top of our list.”

Noah heaped some Mongolian Beef onto his plate. “When did you want to tell them?”

“The sooner the better.”

“Why don’t we have everyone over for dinner on Sunday?” Noah suggested as he mixed some rice in with the beef on his plate. “We could have a big feast to celebrate the occasion.”

“Sounds like a good idea. I don’t think we should have any problems getting everyone together.”

“What should we cook?”

“Carry out?”

Noah shook his head, grinning. “Luke, we’re not ordering pizza for the family. Between the two of us, we should be able to come up with a suitable meal.”

“I don’t know,” Luke replied, taking a sip of his Coke. “Family feasts are Grandma Emma’s specialty…not mine.”

“Hey, we’re an amazing team,” Noah said, reaching across the table and taking Luke’s hand.

“We’ve proven time and again that we can accomplish anything together. Cooking a family meal for the Snyders should be a walk in the park.”

“Famous last words.”

“I think Grandma Emma would be thrilled to see us put one of those cookbooks she gave us to good use.”

“Maybe we can ask her to bring a pie,” Luke suggested. “That way if our dinner totally sucks we’ll have a good dessert to fall back on.”

“No…you and I are going to make the entire meal,” Noah insisted. “And it’s going to be great.”

 ****

********

Luke couldn’t help but wonder if Noah was regretting his decision that they should cook the entire meal for their baby announcement dinner. The kitchen was a disaster area…almost every pot and pan they owned was either in use or piled high in the sink, the counter tops were littered with cookbooks opened to various pages, and remnants of spices and an odd vegetable or two littered the floor. And Noah thrived on being prepared, but they quickly discovered that they were anything but.

Luke had to run to the store on three different occasions when they discovered that they were missing a key ingredient for different recipes. The checkout girl at market actually laughed at him when he returned the last time. Throughout the process Luke had suggested just scrapping the entire meal and ordering a nice dinner from the Lakeview that they could pass off as their own. Of course, Noah wouldn’t have it.

“Okay…the roast has an hour left. We’ll need to put the rolls in the oven fifty minutes from now. In a half hour you’ll need to boil the potatoes. The salad and the coconut cream pie are chilling in the refrigerator.”

“And don’t forget that the green bean casserole needs to bake for a half hour,” Luke added.

“Right,” Noah said, scribbling a note on the checklist he had made.

“I’ll try to clean up the kitchen if you want to set the table,” Luke suggested. “We better be prepared just in case any of our guests come early.”

Noah glanced up from his list, horrified. “You don’t really think that they’d come early?”

Luke shrugged. “You know Grandma Emma…she may just want to help us out. I wouldn’t be surprised if she called the Oakdale fire department and put them on standby just in case we burned our kitchen down.”

“That’s not even funny,” Noah muttered, grabbing a stack of plates out of the cupboard.

After Noah finished setting the table, Luke convinced him that he could follow Noah’s checklist and get everything in the oven at the correct time while Noah took a shower. Luke did the dishes and swept the floor, only stopping to put the green beans in the oven. He had to admit that the food smelled great. Maybe they weren’t doomed for disaster after all.

“How’s it going?” Noah asked, strolling into the kitchen. He was wearing clean jeans and the maroon cashmere sweater Luke had gotten him for Christmas.

“Everything is under control,” Luke assured him. “I need to change clothes but I’ll be back down to finish making the garlic mashed potatoes.”

Noah opened the refrigerator, peering intently inside it. “Okay…are you sure we have enough salad dressing? Maybe you should have picked up some more Italian while you were at the store. There still might be time…”

“Noah, if I go back to the market again the cashier might have a restraining order taken out against me for stalking,” Luke said. “If we need more I’m sure Grandma Emma can…”

“No, we’re doing this on our own,” Noah insisted. “If we’re going to be parents we have to show your family that we’re capable of making a meal without any help.”

“We’re going to be great parents. We don’t have to prove anything to anyone…especially our family.”

Noah nodded, but Luke wasn’t so sure that he actually heard what he said. His husband seemed more interested in the standing rib roast that was baking in the oven. Shaking his head, Luke left Noah to his neurosis while he made himself more presentable. Regardless of what he told Noah, Luke wanted to appear that their dinner had been a breeze to prepare.

Luke decided on a navy blue sweater (Noah has said time and again how much he loved blue on him) so it was basically a no-brainer. He splashed on a bit of cologne and mussed with his hair until he was satisfied with his appearance. Just changing his clothes and freshening up his appearance did wonders for him.

And it looked like Noah was a bit calmer as well Luke discovered when he returned to the kitchen. “Damn, Snyder, you look great.” Noah grinned when he saw him. Immediately he crossed the room, gathering Luke in his arms. “Mmmm…and you smell great too.”

“Thanks,” Luke murmured, giving him a quick kiss. “Is everything still under control?”

“So far.”

Just then the timer Luke had set on the microwave went off. “I gotta finish the mashed potatoes,” he said, reluctantly untangling himself from Noah’s embrace.

“Need help?”

“Could you please get me the half and half, butter, and garlic from the refrigerator?”

“Sure.” Noah fetched the requested items, delivering them to Luke, who was draining the potatoes in the sink.

Luke returned the pot to the stove, nervously glancing at the recipe. He didn’t want to screw this up. “Can you grab the measuring cup for me?”

“Here you go,” Noah said, placing it next to him on the counter.

“Hello! Boys!” Emma’s voice carried from the other room.

“Shit,” Luke hissed almost spilling the milk.

Noah placed a reassuring hand on his arm. “Relax…I’ll go entertain her.” He kissed Luke’s cheek and added, “And I won’t let her in kitchen.”

“Thanks,” Luke said, smiling weakly. Although he tried to concentrate on making the mashed potatoes but he couldn’t help but overhear what was happening in the living room. Apparently Grandma Emma had made them an apple pie.

“I’ll just set it in the kitchen,” she was telling Noah.

“Sorry, Grandma, but the kitchen is off limits,” Noah gently told her. “You’re a guest today so have a seat and relax. I’ll take the pie. Would you like something to drink?”

“Oh…I’m fine. Are you sure I can’t help?”

“Positive. I’ll be right back.”

Luke switched on the hand mixer as Noah strolled into the room carrying the pie. Shaking his head, Luke focused on the task at hand. Noah would be able to keep Grandma Emma at bay. She always had a soft spot for him. And she’d been over the moon when Noah had taken to calling her Grandma.

“So how’s life on your side of the fence?” Noah asked, sauntering out of the kitchen.

While Noah chatted with Emma, Luke finished the garlic mashed potatoes. Then he pulled the rolls out of the oven, placing them into a large wicker basket lined with crimson linen napkins. As he was putting the butter on the table he heard the rest of the troops arrive.

“Something smells good!” Holden exclaimed.

“I bet they had the Lakeview cater the lunch,” Faith replied.

“We did no such thing!” Noah insisted. “Your brother and I have been cooking all day.”

“Mom, are you sure I can’t have McDonald’s?” Ethan whined.

“You’re going to eat with the rest of us,” Lily told him. “I’m sure the boys made a lovely meal for us.”

“Why?” Natalie asked.

“Because we love you and wanted to do something nice for everyone,” Noah replied sweetly.

Luke didn’t know how Noah could keep his composure. He would have gone off a few times by now and the family would most likely be on their way to McDonald’s or Al’s for dinner. And his family would find out about the baby when they showed up on their doorstep with it after the baby was born.

But this was why Luke was in the kitchen and Noah was entertaining the family in the living room. He had the patience of a saint…bless him. And blow him…after the family was long gone. Luke grinned. He definitely liked that plan.

Luke retrieved the salad from the refrigerator along with the three different kinds of salad dressing. Then he pulled the green bean casserole out of the oven, placing it on top of the trivet on the table. Next he got the standing rib roast out. Cutting that bad boy was definitely going to be a challenge. He set it on top of the stove while he contemplated how to attack it. Maybe Noah would have a better idea. He strolled into the living room which had been taken over by his family.

“Where’s Grandma Lucinda?” Luke asked, scanning the room.

“Fashionably late,” Lily muttered.

“Dinner is ready. I hope she gets here soon,” Luke said, anxiously glancing at Noah. “We just need to cut the roast.”

“I can take care of it,” Noah assured him. He hauled himself up off the floor and headed into the kitchen.

“Thanks.” For the thousandth time that day he was grateful to have Noah in his life. “I’m glad everyone could make it today,” Luke said, nervously wringing his hands together. “It means a lot to us that everyone could make it.”

“It’s just dinner, Luke,” Faith replied. “I don’t see what the big deal is.”

Luke plastered a smile onto his face. “Family is a big deal. Noah and I just wanted to show everyone how much we appreciate you guys…even when you’re being an annoying ---”

“Sorry I’m late, darlings!” Lucinda boomed, breezing in through the front door.

“Grandmother! I’m so happy you’re here,” Luke said, hugging her warmly. “Noah’s in the kitchen slicing the roast so we’re just about ready to eat. Here let me take your coat.”

“Aren’t we the perfect gentleman?” Lucinda mused. “What occasion brings us all together under the Mayer-Snyder roof?”

“Luke says it’s because he appreciates us,” Ethan piped up.

Lucinda gave Luke the once over. Whenever she did this to him he felt as if she could read his mind. “Indeed,” she simply said.

Noah poked his head into the living room. “Dinner’s ready!” he announced.

Luke led everyone into the kitchen where the table was covered with a white linen table cloth and decorated with the two burning candles Luke had used for his candlelight dinner earlier in the week with Noah. Steaming dishes of food filled the table. Luke had to admit that everything looked and smelled good (hopefully it would taste that way too). And there was a flute glass filled with sparkling cider at each plate. Luke had forgotten all about the cider. Thank god for Noah…one thousand and one.

“Wow…this is lovely,” Emma said, obviously impressed.

“I’m sure it’s going to taste as good as it looks,” Holden said, pulling out a chair for Lily.  
Noah joined Luke at the head of the table, taking his hand in his. They had decided to make their big announcement before they ate. “Luke and I have something we’d like to share with everyone.” He glanced at Luke, silently giving him his cue to take over.

“Noah and I are going to have a baby,” he blurted out.

And then everyone started talking at once.

“A baby? When?”

“Oh my goodness I’m going to be a great grandmother!”

“Congratulations that’s great news!”

“I can baby sit when I don’t have classes!”

“I think I’m going to cry…my baby having a baby…”

“I knew there was a reason they cooked for us!”

“You’re boys! You can’t have a baby!” Ethan’s voice rang out the loudest.

Luke grinned at his nine-year-old brother’s logic. Apparently his parents had told Ethan at least the basics about the birds and the bees. Either that or he picked up his information from the playground. “Well…not together,” he carefully explained, hoping that his parents would jump in if they wanted him to stop. “Noah and I found a nice lady to have a baby for us. She’s what they call a surrogate. And I’m the baby’s father, but after the baby is born Noah will adopt it so he can be the father too.”

“But how can you be the father with that lady if you’re married to Noah?” Ethan persisted.

Luke glanced helplessly at Holden who took over. “Ethan, your mother and I will explain it to you later.”

Lily sprang out of her chair, throwing her arms around Luke. “I’m so happy for you, honey!” she sniffed. “You and Noah are going to be amazing parents.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Luke said, hugging her tightly. Over her shoulder he could see that Holden was hugging Noah.

“You’re going to be a good dad, son,” he told Noah. “You and Luke have great life together. I’m glad that you two want to share some of that love.”

Even though Noah had squeezed his eyes shut, the tears still managed to leak from them.   
“Thanks, Dad. You don’t know how much it means to me to hear you say that.”

More hugs and words of congratulations followed. By the end there were few dry eyes left at the table. The last time they’d been surrounded by so much love and support was on their wedding day. It was times like this when he wouldn’t trade his family for a million dollars.

“Can we eat now?” Ethan asked.

“Yes, we can eat,” Lily assured him.

Luke held his breath as the platters of food were passed around the table. He hoped the meal would taste alright, especially since it wasn’t as warm as it had been when they first sat down to eat. Out of the corner of his eye, Luke watched as Lily took a bit of the roast.

“Mmmm…this is good,” Lily said.

Luke took a bite and realized that she was right. It was good…very good in fact. The compliments poured in from the rest of the family with the best coming from Ethan who declared it was “better than McDonald’s”. The focus of the dinner conversation was the baby…everything from names (which Luke and Noah hadn’t discussed yet) to planning a baby shower, which Luke protested since it was way too early for such an event.

And even though the coconut cream pie was a bit runny, no one complained. Luke was certain if they hadn’t shared the baby news there might have been a snide remark or two about the pie…especially from his siblings, but everyone ate it. Holden…bless his heart…even had seconds. At that moment Luke could see Noah doing the same thing for their unborn child. The thought made Luke burst with love.

Emma ended up leaving her apple pie for the boys to eat later. She declared that she was going to start making a quilt for the newest member of the family. Lily and Lucinda wanted to take them shopping for baby supplies but they told them they wanted to wait until Olivia made it through the first trimester. And Faith and Natalie wanted to be informed the moment there were ultrasound pictures available.

Finally the clan was gone after helping them clean up. Luke was happy, but exhausted both psychically and emotionally. He collapsed on the sofa only to be joined minutes late by Noah who insisted on using his lap as a pillow.

“We pulled it off, bubby,” Luke murmured, snaking his fingers through Noah’s hair.

“I knew they’d be thrilled but… _wow_ …”

“Yeah.” Luke grinned. “You know they’re never going to leave us alone now.”

“That’s okay,” Noah softly admitted. “I want our baby to have all of the love I never did growing up.”

A lump formed in Luke’s throat. He hated thinking about Noah’s dismal childhood…no hugs, kisses, kind words. It wasn’t fair that Noah…his sweet Noah…had to grow up like that.

Noah turned so he was staring up at Luke. “Hey,” he said, reaching up and brushing his hand against Luke’s cheek. “Everything I endured eventually led me to you so it was worth it…tenfold. And I’d go through it again in a heartbeat to have you in my life, Luke Snyder.”

Luke nodded, still not trusting his voice.

“What am I going to do with you?” Noah asked, his sapphire eyes sparkling.

“Make love to me,” Luke whispered.

“Gladly,” Noah said, sitting up so he could be eye level with Luke.

“I love you so much,” Luke murmured, nibbling Noah’s bottom lip. “I need to feel you inside   
me.” He dragged his tongue over Noah’s lips. “I need to know how much you love me.” Luke slipped his tongue inside Noah’s mouth, pulling his husband onto his lap.

“You’re just horny, Snyder,” Noah breathed, slipping his hands up the back of Luke’s sweater.

“Is that a problem?”

“Never.”

Luke didn’t think it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Noah prepare of the arrival of the baby.

_August 2015_

 

Baby mania had overtaken the family…not that Noah was the least bit surprised. Every week it seemed like either Lily or Lucinda was dropping off something for the baby…whether it was clothes, toys, or bottles. Noah had learned after the first month not to protest…just accept each gift without question and a thank you. But Lily and Lucinda weren’t the only two guilty of baby shopping. Both he and Luke picked up something here and there when they were out and about. And sometimes Luke tried to hide his impulsive purchases but Noah always seemed to stumble across them. Noah’s favorite was the sleeper stashed behind the canned tomatoes in the pantry.

The past six months had passed pretty quickly. Noah and Luke’s respective careers had kept them busy as well as their own projects. Luke was still writing _True Colors_ , hoping to be finished with it before the baby arrived. Noah had completed his documentary, _Heartland_ , and submitted it to the Sundance Film Festival. He was so relived to have his labor of love completed. He’d find out in December if his film was selected to be in the festival. Noah wasn’t holding his breath, but he was proud that he finished it and had felt confident enough to enter it into the prestigious film festival. Now he could solely focus on getting ready for the birth of the baby. There were still parenting classes to take. Not to mention the birthing classes they would be attending with Olivia.

Noah and Luke had gone to a lot of Olivia’s doctor’s appointments. They were there the first time the doctor found the baby’s heartbeat. Hearing it had brought tears to their eyes. They had been also been there for all of Olivia’s ultrasounds. They’d decided not to find out the sex of the baby. Noah had wanted to wait since his life had held so few truly happy surprises until he met Luke. He’d expected Luke to try to convince him to find out the sex but he didn’t. Luke had said he’d go along with whatever Noah wanted and he wouldn’t try to find out the sex on the sly.

Noah had one of the ultrasound pictures in his office at WOAK. Luke had one in his cubicle at the paper as well. And there was also an ultrasound picture hanging on their refrigerator. Often he’d find Luke standing there, staring the photo of their unborn child, which was why Noah wasn’t surprised when he found in Luke the kitchen doing just that when he got home from work.

“Still trying to figure out if it’s a girl or a boy?” Noah asked, sauntering up behind Luke.

“I’m never going to figure it out from that picture,” Luke said as Noah slipped his arms around Luke’s waist, resting his chin on Luke’s shoulder. “I can wait another three and a half months though. It will definitely be worth it.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to believe that’s our baby,” Noah murmured, staring at the photo hanging on the refrigerator.

“Our baby still needs a name,” Luke gently reminded him.

Noah had searched through the baby name book they had purchased but he had yet to find a name that he really liked for a girl or a boy. He decided to stop looking for awhile, figuring that they had plenty of time to make a decision. “Yes, it does,” Noah agreed.

“Do you have any suggestions?” Luke causally asked.

Immediately Noah could tell from Luke’s tone that he had a few ideas. “No, but I have a feeling that you do.”

“Well…”

Noah nibbled on Luke’s earlobe. “Come on…spill it, Snyder.”

“Okay…I do have ideas for a boy’s and girl’s name.”

“Let’s hear ‘em.”

Luke turned so that he was facing Noah. “I want your honest opinion.”

“I’ll be brutally honest.”

“If it’s a boy, I was thinking of Jonah,” Luke said, trailing a finger along Noah’s cheek and staring up at him with his incredible brown eyes.

“Jonah sounds a lot like Noah,” he replied a bit unsure of how he felt about Luke’s suggestion.

“Well…that’s part of the appeal,” Luke explained, placing his hands on Noah’s shoulders. “Jonah also means dove and if I’m remembering my Sunday school teachings correctly when Noah was on his ark he sent out a dove to find land. It just seemed so perfect to me.” He studied Noah’s eyes and frowned. “You hate it, don’t you?”

“I don’t hate it,” Noah admitted. How could he possible hate it after Luke’s explanation? He had no idea that Luke was putting so much thought into the process. And wanting to somehow have the name associated with him…wow…he was truly touched.

“But you don’t love it either.”

“I didn’t say that either.”

“You’re not saying anything, Noah.”

“You caught me a bit off guard, but how could I hate a name you obviously put so much thought into selecting? It’s a little overwhelming that you want to associate our baby’s name with me if it’s a boy.” He placed a kiss on Luke’s forehead, then rested his forehead against Luke’s. “Have you thought of a middle name?”

“No, I didn’t get that far.”

“May I suggest one?”

“Since I picked the first name you can definitely pick the middle.”

“No matter what?”

“No matter what,” Luke replied confidently.

Noah grinned. “Good. I want Luciano.”

Groaning, Luke pulled away from him, folding his arms across his chest. “I was afraid you were going to suggest that.”

“It’s only fitting that if we have a son he’s named after you too,” Noah said, gathering Luke into his arms again. “And you did say no matter what.”

“I did,” he sighed. “But if that’s the name you _really_ want then Luciano it is.”  
“Jonah Luciano Mayer-Snyder,” Noah said. “That’s quite a mouthful, but I like it.”

“It does have a certain ring to it…Luciano and all.” Luke grinned. “Now are you ready for the girl’s name?”

“Lay it on me.”

“Hannah. It means grace or favored. And it’s biblical and I thought since our names are biblical…”

“And it ends in ‘ah’,” Noah added.

“Couldn’t slip that past you, hun?” Luke teased. “Yes, it does just like _your_ name. Busted again.”

“I like it,” Noah admitted, flattered that Luke was so intent on associating the baby’s name with his. “And I have the middle name to go with it…Lucinda.” He wanted to incorporate a part of Luke into this name as well.

“Oh, Noah…it’s perfect!” Luke exclaimed. “And Grandmother will be positively thrilled.” He placed an enthusiastic kiss on Noah’s lips to show him just how excited he was about Noah’s choice.

Noah hugged Luke tightly. “I’m ready for the baby to be born right now. I’m ready for the late night feedings, the diaper changes, the lack of sleep.”

“Me too,” Luke murmured. “But unfortunately the baby isn’t ready so we have to be patient. We can’t have it coming too early.”

“No we can’t. I just want a healthy baby,” Noah said. “And I don’t care whether it’s a Hannah or a Jonah.”

“God…just hearing you say those names gives me goosebumps. We’re getting so close, Noah.”

“Roughly three and a half more months,” he said.

Even though it seemed a bit far off, Noah knew December would be here before they knew it. And they needed to get serious about the nursery, which was still undecorated and lacking furniture. Lily, Emma, and Lucinda all offered to help or hire help for them as far as the baby’s room was concerned but they politely refused. Noah thought that he and Luke should pick the theme, do the painting and shopping for the special room. Luke had agreed wholeheartedly. But they hadn’t done anything to the room except store their baby purchases in it which was driving the family nuts.

“You know, we really have to do something about the baby’s room or one day we’ll come home from work and it will already be decorated for us,” Noah declared.

“I’m surprised they haven’t already,” Luke admitted.

Actually Noah was too. Lucinda had been dying to hire an interior designer to create a nursery fit for a prince or princess.

“Any ideas for a theme?”

“All I know is that I don’t want to do the whole Winnie the Pooh thing or whatever else is popular,” Luke decided. “Our situation is very special and I want a nursery that is equally special.”

“Well…I have an idea,” Noah confessed. After he’d gotten frustrated trying to pick baby names he focused on the nursery instead, mulling over various ideas until he found one that seemed perfect.

But would Luke like it?

“So you’ve been holding out me on?” Luke asked, arching his eyebrows.

“Not holding out…just making sure that you don’t already have your heart set on something,” he replied diplomatically.

“Just hearing what you came up with.”

“Okay…it’s just an idea…we don’t have to do it if you don’t like the sound of it,” Noah quickly said. He didn’t want Luke to agree with him just to make him happy. Everything concerning their baby needed to be agreed upon even something as little as how to decorate the nursery.

“Of course! Now tell me already!”

“First I thought we could put up hardwood flat panel wainscoting and paint the room a light sage. I think it’s gender neutral enough,” Noah started to explain.

“Yeah I think so too.”

“And we could decorate the room in a horse motif…pictures, stuffed animals…whatever we can come up with. I just thought it would be fitting since our child will most likely grow up on horseback like you did.” Noah looked expectantly at Luke, hoping that his idea didn’t sound too lame.

A slow smile crept to Luke’s lips. “I love it. I think it’s absolutely perfect,” he said, his mocha eyes shining with love. “When do we go paint shopping?”

“You could take me out to dinner and we could go afterwards,” Noah suggested.

“Burgers and chocolate malts at Al’s?”

“Big spender,” Noah chuckled, placing a slow, hot kiss on Luke’s lips.

************

 **_One month later_ **

Who would have thought that such a small room could turn into quite a large project? But it had. Noah and Luke wanted to redecorate the room by themselves, which had added to the challenge.

Painting had been fun. A couple of paint fights had broken out between them. The first had started with Noah decorating the tip of Luke’s nose with the Dancing Green paint and somehow concluded with Luke’s green handprint on Noah’s bare ass. And although the second one hadn’t ended with them naked, it was still just as fun. They both were covered with liberal amounts of paint, so much so that they had to buy another gallon.

Putting up the wainscoting hadn’t been as entertaining. Noah had to take over the measuring and cutting when Luke miscalculated a couple of times. Luke was in charge of the hammering while Noah dealt with the more tedious tasks. This system worked out much better and kept arguing down to a minimum.

They decided to have the nursery carpeted (and after the paint fights the hardwood floor wasn’t in the best of shape) with plush cream carpeting with lots of padding. Noah loved they way his bare feet sunk into it…so luxurious.

Their next project had been picking out the baby’s furniture. Noah had been a bit overwhelmed by all of the choices. Who knew that there were so many different styles and colors for cribs?   
First Luke suggested that they decide on a color...honey oak because it was close to a perfect match to the wainscoting in the nursery. From there, they decided that they wanted something gender neutral, but not boring. After looking at what seemed like endless amounts of styles, Noah suggested a sleigh crib with a matching changing table and dresser.

Once the furniture was delivered and arranged to their liking, they decided it was time to accessorize. Noah found a cute stuffed horse and Luke bought a cast iron horse bank off of Ebay. Finding pictures they both liked was a bit harder so they decided to take their own. Noah captured some amazing shots of Willow and Capra as well as some of the horses at Emma’s farm.

Noah had just returned from a stroll to Snyder Pond when Holden pulled into the driveway in one of the pickup trucks from Emma’s farm. Holden wasn’t alone, Emma was with him.

“What brings you to this side of the fence?” Noah asked when Emma and Holden emerged from the truck.

“I come bearing gifts,” Emma announced. “Where is Luke?”

“He’s in the office working on his novel.”

“Why don’t you go get him and we’ll bring in the surprise?” Holden suggested.

Noah headed into the house to pry Luke away from his writing, which depending on how things were going it might not be any easy task. “Snyder, we have company,” he called, sauntering into the office.

“Urgh…I’m right in the middle of a scene,” Luke said, keeping his eyes focused on the monitor of his laptop and furiously typing.

That was what Noah had been afraid of. Interrupting Luke when he was on a roll was a bit dangerous. He often got quite irritable when asked to stop writing since he didn’t want to lose his flow.

“Dad and Grandma Emma are here,” Noah replied gently. “They said that they have a surprise for us.”

Luke didn’t stop typing. “Do you think maybe they can come back?”

“Grandma seemed pretty excited about it.” Noah hoped that Luke wouldn’t fight him on this. He didn’t want to have to ask Emma and Holden to come back later. It just seemed so rude.

Luke heaved an exasperated sigh. “Fine…hopefully it’s a quick surprise.” He got up from his chair. “I wish the family would call instead of always showing up on our doorstep unexpectedly.”

Noah caught Luke’s wrist before he left the office. “Hey, come here.”

“What?”

Noah, determined to lightened Luke’s mood before he faced his father and grandmother, pressed his lips gently against Luke’s, parting Luke’s lips with his tongue and slipping it inside. Luke responded enthusiastically, snaking his fingers through Noah’s hair and pulling him closer, intensifying the kiss.

“Luke!” Holden called from other room. “Noah!”

Luke groaned in frustration as he broke their kiss. “I’m seriously beginning to regret living so close to the family,” he muttered.

“No, you don’t,” Noah murmured, kissing Luke’s cheek. “And as soon as they leave you can get back to your writing without any more interruptions. I promise.” Noah took Luke’s hand, leading him out of the office and into the living room where Emma and Holden were waiting for them.

And sitting in the room was an oak rocking chair that looked like it had be at least thirty years old…if not older…beautifully worn was how Noah would best describe it.

“Sorry to interrupt your writing, Luke dear,” Emma said, giving her grandson a hug.

“But we come bearing a gift,” Holden added.

“So I heard,” Luke said, glancing at the rocker. “Is this the gift?”

“Yes, it is. Boys, I know you wanted to decorate your nursery by yourselves but I thought no nursery would be complete without a rocking chair,” Emma explained. “This old rocker here was a gift from my parents when I was pregnant with Seth and now I want you two to have it to start your family with. Not only did I rock all of my children with this old chair but I rocked many of my grandbabies…including you, Luke Snyder.”

Noah’s eyes had filled with tears as Emma explained her special gift to them. He knew if he tried to speak he would most likely lose it and he really hated breaking down in front of the Snyders. Instead, he squeezed Luke’s hand, hoping that he’d speak for the both of them.

“Oh, Grandma,” Luke sniffed.

Emma placed her hand on the armrest of the rocking chair. “I know it’s not in the best condition but this beat up old rocker is filled with an awful lot of love.”

“It’s beautiful,” Noah managed to choke out.

Luke let go of Noah’s hand so he could hug Emma. “Thank you so much for such a thoughtful gift. It will be a perfect addition to the nursery.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Emma said, blinking back her own tears. “Your father offered to refinish it for you if you’d like.”

“It would be no trouble,” Holden added.

“We wouldn’t dream of it,” Noah quickly replied, hoping that Luke agreed. “It’s absolutely perfect the way it is.”

Luke grinned. “Definitely.”

“I’m glad.” Emma was positively beaming.

“Well…we won’t keep you,” Holden said, placing his hand on Emma’s shoulder. “We just wanted to deliver the gift. Momma was afraid you’d go out a buy a rocking chair before she could give you hers.”

“It was definitely on our list,” Luke said.

“I’m glad I could make your list a bit smaller,” Emma replied.

“Thank you so much for such a special gift,” Noah said, giving Emma a hug. “And you are more than welcome to come over and rock your new great grand baby to sleep whenever you want.” Noah knew he might catch a little bit of hell from Luke for extending the open invitation but it would be worth it. Seeing the joy on Emma’s face was priceless. He loved this woman who had taken him in as one of her own when she’d barely known him.

After the goodbye hugs and kisses, Luke and Noah were left alone. Noah sat down in the old rocking chair, soaking up all of the love that seemed to radiate from it. Closing his eyes, Noah imagined what it might be like to hold their baby feeding it or trying to get it to sleep.

“Now that’s a perfect fit,” Luke’s voice interrupted his reverie. “All you’re missing is a baby in your arms.”

Noah opened his eyes and grinned. “It feels good,” he admitted. “Why don’t you come over here and try it out with me?”

“Am I going to be your baby?” Luke coyly asked as he sat down on Noah’s lap.

Noah wrapped his arms around him. “You are my irresistible husband, Snyder, whom I love so, so much.”

Luke rested his head against Noah’s. “Mmmm…I’m glad you interrupted me for this. I’m sorry I was a bit cranky before.”

“You were in your zone. No apologies necessary,” Noah murmured, rubbing Luke’s back. “I should let you go so you can get back to writing.”

“I never want you to let me go.”

“Never, Snyder. I’ll never make that mistake again,” Noah whispered, closing his eyes. His heart ached remembering how difficult his break-ups with Luke had been. But they’d come a long way since then. They were happily married and would be parents in roughly two and a half months.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day Luke and Noah have been waiting for!

A/N: Thanks to Altsunthinkable for her help with the delivery room material.

 

 _December 10, 2015_

 

Luke couldn’t sit still, stand still, or just be still. He was a bundle of nerves, pacing the halls of Oakdale Memorial Hospital with Noah in tow. Olivia had gone into labor seven hours ago but it didn’t seem like she was any closer to giving birth than she was seven months ago. At least that was how it felt to him.

For the past two months Olivia had been in Oakdale living at the Lakeview even though both Luke and Noah and Emma had offered her their extra rooms to stay in. While Olivia genuinely liked the boys and the rest of the Snyder family, she had said that she also needed her own space. Luke and Noah had managed to find a happy medium with her…checking in periodically to make sure she was doing well but also making sure that they weren’t intruding. As the due date neared Olivia seemed just as anxious as them to have the baby.

And now the day was finally here.

“Luke,” Noah said, trailing after him. “Do you think you can stop for a minute? You’re wearing me out. Come on…let’s head back to the waiting room and try to relax for a bit.”

Luke stopped and turned to Noah, sighing, “Fine…but you know my patience sucks.”

Noah grinned lopsidedly as they strolled back toward the waiting area. “Sometimes. But I can remember you being awfully patient with me more times that I can even begin to count.”

Luke couldn’t help but smile. Noah did have a point. But the patience he managed to muster back then was because it was _Noah_. He’d loved him so much that he had been willing to stand by on the sidelines when Noah married Ameera.

Had that really happened? It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Luke had also been patient when Noah had wanted to wait for the right time to finally make love. He still couldn’t believe how long they had waited to finally take that last step in their relationship. If Luke could be patient through those trying times then this should be a snap.

“You’re right,” Luke said, wrapping his arms around Noah’s neck not caring that there were other people in the waiting room. Thankfully over the years they got fewer and fewer dirty looks or snide comments when they were affectionate with each other in public.

“Can you say that again? I just love hearing it,” Noah gloated, obviously very pleased with Luke’s admission.

“You’re right, Noah Mayer-Snyder.” Luke emphasized his point with a gentle kiss on Noah’s lips. “I’m just so excited. We’re going to become parents today.”

“And your lives are going to be changed forever,” Lily said, entering the waiting room with Holden.

“We’re ready,” Luke quickly replied. “I just wish Olivia was farther along. Last we heard she was dilated to six. Dr. Schilling wanted her to try to get some rest so we’ve been waiting out here.”

“Actually Luke’s had us pacing the halls,” Noah playfully added, which garnered an eye roll from his husband. “Dr. Schilling did assure us that she’d have someone get us when Olivia was ready to start pushing. We’re both a little anxious to hold our baby so we hope it’s soon.”

“Trust me…once you hold your baby for the very first time it’s true love,” Holden said wistfully. “I felt that when I first held Luke. Even though Lily and I weren’t together at the time it didn’t stop me from loving the baby boy I had just delivered.”

“Wait…did you say _deliver_?” Noah looked from Holden to Lily and finally to Luke.

“You never told Noah the story of your birth?” Lily asked, quite surprised.

“No,” Luke mumbled, ducking his head. He wasn’t looking forward to having Noah hear yet another embarrassing story from his childhood. And once Noah heard it, he’d never look at the farm the same way again.

Noah nudged him. “I think I wanna hear this. You’ve been holding out on me, Snyder.”

“It’s not something to brag about.” Luke shifted next to him, wishing he could just disappear. Now would be the perfect time for one of the nurses or the doctor to come get them.

But no… they were going to get a story instead.

“I went into labor with Luke while I was at the farm,” Lily explained. “There wasn’t enough time to get to the hospital. Thankfully Holden was there to deliver the baby...right there in front of Emma’s washing machine. I was so scared but Holden…” She glanced at Holden, her eyes shining brightly. “If it weren’t for him…he was so strong for me. Holden was the first person to ever hold Luke…” Lily’s voice began to falter.

“Love at first sight,” Holden added, beaming with pride. “It didn’t matter to me that he probably wasn’t my baby. I knew he was part of Lily and that’s all that mattered to me.” He placed his hand on Lily’s shoulder, giving it a loving squeeze. “I’ll never forget wrapping him up in one of Momma’s bath towels and handing him to her…”

“It was one of the happiest moments of my life,” Lily sniffed, leaning into Holden. “And now my baby is going to have a baby.”

“That’s a great story,” Noah said, grinning. “No wonder Luke loves the farm so much. He was born there.”

“Shouldn’t we have heard something by now?” Luke asked. The little walk down memory lane was all fine and dandy but he was here to see his own baby be born. An event he didn’t want to miss.

“Don’t worry, Luke,” Noah assured him. “They said they would get us. Alison is on duty so she’s not going to forget us, not to mention that Olivia needs her coaches so she’ll make sure it happens when the time is ready.”

“Why don’t we go get some coffee in the cafeteria?” Holden suggested. “It might help pass the time.”

Luke folded his arms across his chest, stubbornly shaking his head. “I don’t want to leave. She’s going to need us soon.”

“Noah?” Lily asked.

Luke quickly shot him a warning look just in case Noah was even entertaining the idea of joining them, which Noah picked up on. “I’m good…thanks. We might be needed soon so I think it’s best we stick close.”

“Let us know when she’s close,” Lily said before they headed off to the cafeteria.

Noah gave Luke a playful squeeze. “You know…I’m never going to look at Emma’s laundry area the same way again. I never would have imagined it was the birthplace of Luciano Eduardo Snyder. I think there should be a plaque or something hanging over the washing machine to commemorate the event. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“ _This_ is why I didn’t tell you,” Luke replied. “I’m never going to hear the end of it.”

Noah kissed Luke’s cheek. “It is a very sweet story. Holden was right there for you from the minute you were born. I couldn’t think of a better scenario.”

“He’s been a great father…a perfect example that blood doesn’t necessary make you a good parent. The important thing is love.”

“Which he gave you from the get go,” Noah said, “just like I’m going to give our child.”

Luke always knew that Noah would be a wonderful father. He was just as excited to see Noah hold their baby as he was to hold it. Neither of them would make the same awful mistakes as their biological fathers. Luke was looking forward to seeing Noah give the love he’d been denied by the Colonel to their child.

Everything was going to be perfect.

But what if it was too good to be true? What if something went wrong?

“What if she changes her mind?” Luke blurted out, suddenly panicked. This wasn’t a done deal. Not yet. Olivia still had to terminate her parental rights after the baby was born.

“She won’t,” Noah said, reassuringly rubbing Luke’s back. “She signed the contract.”

“But the baby is still hers until she terminates her parental rights,” Luke reminded him. His stomach turned in knots just considering one of the worst case scenarios. He wouldn’t be able to bear it if they lost their baby.

“The baby is yours too. Don’t worry everything is going to be okay.”

“How can you stay so calm?”

“Too many years of having to hide my emotions.”

“But you don’t have to hide them anymore,” Luke reminded his husband. “Remember we’re brutally honest with each other. You can tell me anything…show me any emotion.” He took Noah’s hand in his, sliding his fingers through Noah’s.

“I know…but I like being strong for you.”

“Hey, guys,” Alison said, entering the waiting room. “It looks like Olivia is getting ready to push. Are you ready to be coaches?”

“Yes,” Noah quickly replied.

“Good,” she said, leading them out of the room. “But most importantly are you ready to become fathers?”

“Definitely,” Luke said, squeezing Luke’s hand.

This was it.

 

 ****

********

“You’re close. You need give me a few more big pushes and the baby will be here,” Dr. Schilling instructed. She was positioned at the foot of the bed ready to bring the baby into the world.

Luke and Noah had flanked each side of Olivia, who had been pushing for a solid hour. They’d been right there for her, coaching…offering words of support and encouragement…anything they could for the woman who was about to give birth to their baby. Their eyes met, excitement radiating from them. In mere minutes their baby would be here.

Olivia took a deep breath and blew it out.

“Are you having a contraction?” Noah asked.

She nodded.

“All right. Let’s have this baby,” Dr. Schilling grinned.

“Deep breath… now push … 1… 2… ” Luke instructed.

“… 3…. 4…. 5…” Everyone counted together. “6… 7… 8… 9… 10.”

“Quick breath and come right back! Do it again!” the doctor instructed.

“1… 2… push hard, Olivia, push really hard… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… you can do it! Keep going! Come on… push,” Alison encouraged her.

“That’s it! The head’s out,” Dr. Schilling announced.

Luke’s attention immediately went to the foot of the bed where Dr. Schilling was suctioning the baby’s mouth and nose. Oh wow…that was their son or daughter. They were so close.

“Okay, Olivia, one more good push and we’re having a baby,” Dr. Schilling told her. “Strong, but not too hard. That’s it. Here come the shoulders…”

Luke and Noah watched in amazement as their baby was born. As soon as the hands came out the baby stretched out its little arms and began to wail loudly.

“Congratulations you have a boy!” Dr. Schilling announced as the lower body slipped free. She quickly wrapped him loosely in a towel and placed him on Olivia’s stomach as his crying intensified.

“Oh my god,” Noah gasped. “We have a son.”

“Yes, we do,” Luke sniffed as tears trickled down his cheeks. “He looks perfect.”

“He’s so small. And look at the blonde hair…just like you,” Noah said, his eyes blue eyes shining with tears of joy.

“9:17pm,” the doctor announced the time.

“Can we touch him?” Luke asked tentatively. Jonah hadn’t stopped crying and Luke wanted to assure him that it everything was going to be alright. His daddies were there to love and take care of him.

“Yes, he won’t break,” Dr. Schilling assured him.

Luke reached out and put his hand on Jonah’s stomach as he continued to scream. Noah did the same, their hands brushing together as they touched their son for the very first time.

“I’m in love,” Noah quietly admitted, his voice thick with emotion.

“Me too,” Luke said, then turned to Olivia. “We can’t thank you enough for doing this for us.   
You’re an incredible woman.”

“You’re welcome,” she said quietly, then closed her eyes, resting her head against the pillow.

“What’s his name?” Alison asked

“Jonah Luciano Mayer-Snyder,” Luke proudly announced.

“That’s quite a mouthful,” Alison chuckled. “But I like it. I think it suits the little guy.”

“Who wants to cut the cord?” Dr. Schilling asked

“Luke,” Noah said, glancing over at Luke and smiling.

Alison handed Luke the scissors as Dr. Schilling placed a yellow band around one portion of the cord and then clamped it off a bit further down.

“Just cut between the yellow and the silver,” she instructed.

“Noah, I want you to do this with me,” Luke said, turning to him.

“Gladly,” he agreed.

Noah placed his hand on top of Luke’s and together they snipped the cord.

Then Alison picked up Jonah. “Why don’t you two come with me so we can get him cleaned up,” she suggested. “And then I’ll get him weighed and measured. He looks perfectly healthy. Ten fingers and toes…the whole nine yards.”

Luke glanced over at Olivia, who still had her eyes closed. “Olivia, thank you so much…thank you…”

“You’re welcome,” she sleepily murmured.

“Are you sure you don’t want to hold him?” Noah asked.

Originally Olivia had told them that she didn’t want to hold the baby. She felt that it was be easier if she didn’t have any contact with the baby after it was born. Of course, she was entitled to change her mind…about a lot of things. Luke was glad that Noah was giving her the opportunity to rethink her decision about not seeing the baby.

“No, he’s your son now, not mine,” Olivia said. “My work is done here. I just want to sign the papers so he can legally be yours, Noah.”

“Thank you,” Noah said simply.

Alison led them into the delivery room next door so that Olivia could have her privacy. They strolled over to the far side of the room where Alison was just laying Johan onto the scale.   
“6 lbs. 12 ounces,” she announced.

“Is that a good size?” Noah asked.

“Yes,” Alison assured him. “He’s perfect. Don’t worry.”

Next she measured Jonah, which he didn’t seem to like at all. His cries seemed to gain an extra note of protest as she gently stretched out his little leg so she could record his length of 18 inches.

“They don’t like to be all stretched out or to be able to move around a lot,” Alison explained to me as she scooped Jonah up and carried him over another table so she could finish cleaning him off and put his first diaper on him. “They feel more secure when they’re all wrapped up and being held close.”

Jonah seemed to settle down after Alison diapered him and swathed him tightly in a blanket. She had put a little light blue hat onto his head to keep him warm. As soon as Jonah was bundled up in the blanket his cries began to quiet until he was just making the softest little gurgling sort of grunting noises.

“All better, little guy. I have two people here who are anxious to hold you,” Alison cooed as she carefully picked him up and held him close to her. “Who wants to hold him first?” she asked, turning toward them.

“Go ahead, Luke,” Noah said, placing his hand on Luke’s back.

“Are you sure?” Luke asked. Just because he was the biological father didn’t mean he was entitled to be first. Johan was _their_ son. Noah was every bit the father as he was even if it wasn’t “official” quite yet.

“Yes, you should hold our son first.”

“Are you ready to meet your son, Daddy?” Alison asked.

Daddy.

A lump formed in Luke’s throat. He never knew one word could garner so much emotion. All he could do was nod, since he could feel his eyes filling with tears once again. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity he was finally going to get to hold his son…his little Jonah. He sat down in the chair that was close by because he didn’t quite trust his legs to support him at the moment.

“Be careful to support his head,” Alison said, handing the baby over to Luke.

Luke was struck by just how tiny Jonah was. He remembered holding Ethan when he was a newborn. But this was different because it was his son…his and Noah’s. He was the most precious gift he’d ever received. Jonah scrunched up his little face for a moment but then he opened his eyes and gazed up at him with an almost quizzical expression on his tiny features.

“Hi, Jonah,” Luke croaked, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “I love you so much. Your daddy and I have been waiting so long for you to come into our life.”

Noah knelt next to the chair, gazing at the baby, silent tears spilling from his eyes.

“Wow…he’s amazing. And look… he has blue eyes.”

Alison placed a hand on Noah’s shoulder. “I hate to break it to you, Noah, but they might not stay that way. There’s a chance that they may turn a different color after a few months.”

“That’s okay,” Noah said not looking away from his son. “I don’t care what color eyes he has…I think he’s perfect the way he is right now.”

“Would you like me to tell your family the good news?” Alison asked. “I could bring them down here.”

“Yes, please,” Noah replied. Luke was sure that nothing could get Noah to leave his side or Jonah right now.

“Do you want to hold him?” Luke asked, already carefully getting to my feet so he could have the chair.

“Yes, but I’ve never held a baby before,” Noah admitted, settling into the chair that Luke had vacated.

“That’s okay. You’ll do great,” Luke assured him as he handed the baby to Noah.

“Hi, Jonah, it’s your other daddy,” Noah said softly. “And I think I’m the luckiest daddy in the entire world to have a baby as adorable as you.” He placed a soft kiss on the top of Jonah’s head. “Your grandpa was right. It is love at first sight.”

“Is this our grandson?” Lily asked, entering the room with Holden.

“Sure is,” Luke said, grinning broadly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he cried so much in one day…especially happy tears. “Noah and I would like you to meet Jonah Luciano Mayer-Snyder.”

Lily’s hand went to her mouth. “Oh…I love the name!”

Very carefully Noah rose from the chair. “I think you should meet your grandparents, Jonah.”

“May I?” Lily asked.

Noah smiled warmly. “Of course.”

“Oh look, Holden,” Lily said once she had the baby in her arms. “He looks just like Luke did when he was a newborn.”

Holden peered over at Jonah. “He certainly does.”

“How can you be so sure?” Luke asked not quite convinced. “That was a long time ago.”

“You never forget what your children look like when they’re born,” Lily softly said as she gazed down at her new grandson.

Noah slipped an arm around Luke’s waist and then planted a kiss on his cheek. “You did well, Luke.”

“ _We_ did,” Luke gently corrected him.

After Holden had his turn holding Jonah, Lily suggested taking a picture of the new family. Luke took Jonah back and Noah wrapped his arm around Luke’s shoulder while Lily took their picture.

Luke knew this would be the first of many photos with his loving husband and their beautiful son.


End file.
